El Despertar De Isabella
by Yexsii Granado
Summary: Como consecuencia de tener unos padres que piensan que el sexo es tabú y un novio con excesivas precauciones para evitar un embarazo, Isabella, una chica de 18 años sufre una gran frustración sexual que desea superar con el atractivo y deseado Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno chicas aquí esta lo prometido. Espero que disfruten con esta nueva historia que mi loquilla mente ha creado.**

**Esta historia será veteada por Sool Onuma, Betas FFAD.**

**www facebook com/groups/betasffaddiction**

La mayor parte de mis estudios los cursé en un internado religioso que era solamente de mujeres. Fue allí que con 13 años comencé a acariciar mis pechos y mi inocente coñito.

En estos internados había muchos rumores de todo tipo, como relaciones lésbicas entre estudiantes de un año superior con las menores y cosas así, pero a mí no me constaba que hayan sido reales ya que en esos años no hubo indicios de nada.

.

.

El tiempo pasaba y mi deseo sexual seguía en aumento, las únicas oportunidades que tenía para satisfacerlos era masturbándome. Cada vez que mi entrepierna reclamaba "atención" subía con cualquier excusa a mi cuarto y con mis dedos apagaba ese fuego que quemaba dentro de mí. Me gustaba imaginar que era un hermoso hombre el que me embestía y tocaba…


	2. Debut Sexual

**Capítulo beteado por Sool Onuma, Betas FFAD.**

**www facebook com/groups/betasffaddiction**

**Muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda nena **** y darle tu toque que no puede faltar en esta nueva historia.**

**Disfrútenla…**

Estaba arreglando todo para ir a la a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi amiga Jessica, me llevaba pocos meses y hoy cumplía sus quince años.

Me observé en el espejo y vi la figura propia de una "niñata". Dado a que mi madre se había empecinado en elegir mi vestimenta ahora me veía como una _tonta_. Llevaba puesto un vestido con pequeñas mangas, rosado y blanco que llegaba un poco más abajo de mis rodillas. Rodé los ojos, no me quedaba otra opción, si me vestía como yo quería seguro a mis padres les agarraba la locura y me encerraban por siempre en mi habitación.

Odiaba que fueran tan reservados. Mis calenturas cada vez eran más frecuentes y me sentía desorientada y confundida porque en el tema del _sexo_ estaba totalmente perdida. Con mis padres no podía hablar, para ellos todo lo que abarcara el tema de relaciones sexuales era igual a tabú y con mis amigas no podía contar, todas estaban en la misma situación que yo.

Con mi grupo de amigos nos juntábamos a charlar o a veces a bailar en la casa de alguno de ellos, siempre siendo supervisados por un adulto o cualquiera de nuestras madres que si notaban que nos acercábamos mucho, inmediatamente ponían orden.

—Mi niña, estás hermosa —dijo mi mamá parada en la entrada de mi habitación. Yo solo pude rodar los ojos mentalmente.

Salí junto a mis padres rumbo a la casa de Jessica donde se celebraría la fiesta, pero antes pasamos a recoger a otra de mis amigas, Verónica.

Cuando llegamos, quedé impactada y avergonzada al notar que afuera había muchas personas. La cantidad de invitados era exuberante… Traté de calmar mis nervios pero, ¿por qué había aceptado vestirme así? Me arrepentí inmediatamente de haber dejado que mi mamá eligiera la ropa. Para mis padres era "la nena" por eso así me vestían y trataban.

Renée y Charlie se encontraban hablando con sus amigos y yo disfrutaba de la fiesta conversando con mis amigas y bailando. Después de un rato el olor a cigarro y el fuerte estruendo de la música me tenían agobiada y decidí salir al enorme jardín que rodeaba la gran mansión Stanley. Estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos aprovechando la brisa y frescura de la noche, cuando me sobresalté al sentir el contacto de unas manos en mis hombros.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en esta oscuridad? ¿Escondiéndote? —Giré mi rostro para reconocer a Eliot, el hijo de uno de los amigos de mis padres al cual solo conocía de vista. El chico ni me dirigía la palabra, hasta ahora. Calculaba que tendría unos dieciocho años.

—No me escondía, solo descanso un poco de todo el ruido —contesté mirándolo a sus hermosos ojos que eran de color celeste. Eliot era muy guapo, no muy blanco, cabello castaño claro y despeinado que lo hacía ver mucho más sexy. Algo que antes no había pensando al verlo.

—Yo te conozco. Tú eres Isabella, la hija de Charlie el amigo de mi padre, ¿no? —interrogó todavía mirándome sin quitar sus manos de mis hombros.

—Y tú eres Eliot, te he visto en varias reuniones —afirmé dándole mi mejor sonrisa a ese hermoso hombre.

—Veo que ya no eres la misma niña que acostumbraba ver. Varias zonas de tu cuerpo han cambiado, eres toda una señorita —diciendo esto bajó delicadamente sus manos hasta mi cintura… En estos momentos me encontraba realmente deseosa, mi pobre conchita virgen estaba mojada por solo ese pequeño toque.

Sus manos dejaron mi cintura y subieron a mis senos que comenzó a acariciarlos mientras me apoyaba en su cuerpo desde atrás trasmitiéndome su calor e impidiéndome balbucear ni una palabra. A mis catorce años, mis tetas no se habían desarrollado demasiado pero mis pezones despertaron con esas caricias y querían atravesar la tela del corpiño. Me sentí más mojada aún, si es que lo podía estar.

Mi respiración estaba irregular y mi corazón iba a mil… La sensación era _increíble_.

Quería voltearme ya que sentía deseos de besarlo, acariciarlo y decirle al oído cuánto me gustaba y excitaba lo que me estaba haciendo, pero me detuve cuando él lentamente comenzó a subir mi vestido; sentí el roce de sus dedos en el interior de mi muslo y jadeé…

De pronto todo se vino abajo, unas voces hicieron que bajara rápidamente mi vestido y me arreglé para entrar de nuevo a la fiesta dejándolo a él allí. Estaba totalmente frustrada y excitada… No podía con mi mala suerte, ¿acaso no pudieron esperar un rato más? Si no hubiera salido nadie, tendría los dedos de Eliot embistiéndome y tal vez también su polla.

Decidí despejar un poco mi mente bailando y charlando ya que aquí no podía hacer nada, así que tendría que aguantarme hasta llegar a mi casa.

Me encontraba bailando con el idiota de Mike Newton, un chico de unos 1,70 , flacucho con cabello dorado grasiento y todo el rostro lleno de acné; había estado casi toda la noche pendiente de mí y esperaba a que me quedara sin pareja para bailar y así invitarme, pero después de evitarlo varias veces no pude huir más.

Él era repugnante y su aliento asqueroso, quería que alguien me salvara de esa tortura YA. Vi como entre las parejas que se encontraban en la pista se acercaba mi amiga Verónica. Suspiré feliz de que podría buscar una excusa para irme de aquí. Le hice una seña con mis ojos para que me rescatara pero lo más seguro era que me estaba buscando para irse. Sus padres habían pedido llevarla a una hora específica. Eran peor y más controladores que los míos.

—Isa, espero no interrumpir —comentó mirando a Mike y preguntó—: ¿Podemos decirles a tus padres que me lleven?

—Sí, claro Vero. Vamos a buscarlos. Deben de estar por allí. —Me disculpé con Mike dándole una falsa sonrisa de arrepentimiento.

Le agradecí incontables de veces a Vero mientras buscábamos a mis padres que se encontraban muy entretenidos hablando con unos amigos. Eliot escuchó la conversación y se ofreció a llevarla. Mi madre me hizo señas para acercarme a ella y nos apartamos un poco.

—Isabella, mejor acompáñalos. No quiero que sus padres piensen mal en que la dejemos sola con el chico. —Yo solo asentí gritando por dentro de felicidad, mi suerte había cambiado. Si mi mamá supiera, había puesto al lobo a cuidar ovejas.

Íbamos camino a casa de Vero. Ellos se habían sentado en los asientos delanteros del bello auto, un Ford cuatro puertas azul, y yo quedé sola en la parte de atrás. El viaje de ida estaba siendo totalmente normal, ninguna insinuación por parte de él ni una mirada. Cuando llegamos a la casa de mi amiga, nos despedimos y esperamos hasta que ella entró a su casa.

Esperaba que Eliot me dijera que me pasase al asiento delantero para que continuáramos lo que habíamos empezado en el parque pero para mí desilusión no lo hizo, me pidió que me quedara atrás.

Estábamos a unas pocas cuadras de la casa de Jessica cuando estacionó dejando el coche en una calle totalmente oscura. Se bajó presuroso del carro para abrir la puerta trasera.

—Saca las piernas. —Su voz era ronca… ¡Oh, sí! Tendría lo que quería. ¡Al fin!

Vi como desabrochaba su pantalón y lo bajaba rápidamente. Me quitó mis bragas y demandó que abriera las piernas para él. Entre la oscuridad pude ver su polla erecta preparada para enterrarse en mí.

Y así de esa forma, sin un beso ni una caricia, me penetró. No sentí absolutamente nada… Solo un leve ardor pero nada de placer…

Este había sido mi tan esperado _debut sexual_ y la verdad que me sentía totalmente decepcionada. Pasaron unos minutos y sentí como un líquido caliente caía por fuera de mi coño. Eliot había acabado. A pesar de su inminente torpeza como amante agradecía que no se corriera dentro de mí. Él se bajó para arreglar su pantalón mientras yo tomé mis bragas para limpiarme y sentí mucho más placer que cuando él me había supuestamente "follado".

El muy hijo de puta me había dado un mal polvo y encima no me dirigió la palabra en todo el camino.

Mi pobre centro había quedado hambriento, necesitaba más… Para mi suerte cuando llegamos a la fiesta nos despedimos para regresar nuevamente a casa.

Di las buenas noches a mis padres y subí deprisa a mi habitación. Seguí la rutina de siempre y me quité la ropa para comenzar a masturbarme con mis jodidos dedos y terminar el trabajo que la polla de Eliot no había podido.

Me estaba convenciendo de que ellos eran mucho mejores amantes.

**¿Qué les pareció chicas? Sé que tal vez dirán que mal como perdió la virginidad o tal vez creían que sería con Edward pero no fue así, ella no tiene ninguna idea de lo que es el sexo realmente solo lo que ella imagina. Jodido Eliot… La podre ahora cree que simplemente las folladas como ella creí no son tan buenas. No se preocupes chicas nuestro Sexy Edward tendrá otro papel en este historia y pronto aparecerá…**

**Muchas gracias a Sool mi querida beta por todo su ayuda con esta nueva historia y a ustedes por darle la oportunidad… Las invito a unirse a el grupo en Facebook (Link en mi perfil) allí publicare todo lo referente a mis historias **

**Espero dejen sus RR con su opinión…**

**Besos…**


	3. Tentación

Aquí estamos de nuevo chicas con el segundo capítulo de esta candente historia.

Quiero darle muchas gracias a todas las que han dejado sus review, en especial riu-123 y Almudena diazgarcia que me hicieron reír demasiado.

Muchas gracias a todas las chicas del grupo en Facebook que me apoyaron (las que lo hicieron saben en qué)

Nos leemos abajo ;)

Muchísimas gracias a mi beta Sool Onuma que rompió record para traerles este capítulo sin más tardanza, Betas FFAD.

www facebook com/groups/betasffaddiction

Años después…

Faltaban solo unos pocos días para mi cumpleaños número 18. Con el pasar del tiempo mi cuerpo había cambiado por completo y era muy hermosa.

Mis senos no eran exageradamente grandes peroestaba orgullosa del crecimiento que tuvieron, nalgas bien redonditas, piernas largas y bien formadas.

Muchas cosas pasaron… Hace unos meses comencé a salir con Jacob Black, hijo del mejor amigo de mi padre. Me sentía muy bien junto a él, poco a poco creo que me estaba enamorando. Una de las cosas que más me alegraban de esta nueva relación, es que tenía mucha más independencia y mi madre no estaba pendiente ni detrás de mí como antes.

Jake es un chico más grande, de 20 años, moreno, con un cuerpo muy bien formado y está para comérselo. Al principio se comportó muy caballeroso conmigo, algo que no me agradó demasiado, pero entonces una noche cuando fuimos al cine colocó su mano en mis muslos y la subió lentamente hasta llegar a mi centro. Me alegraba de haber elegido una falda para ponerme esa noche… Esa fue la primera vez que me tocó… Sus dedos gruesos y largos entraban y salían una y otra vez de mí, torturándome… embistiéndome con ellos… callando mis jadeos con sus besos y mientras él hacía su trabajo masturbándome, aproveché de tocar su gran polla y ¡sí que lo era!

Desde esa noche empezamos a acariciarnos mientras nos besábamos pero no pasábamos de allí, Jake decía que no habría nada más hasta el matrimonio. Me dio una charla de que era un caballero, de que las mujeres decentes no hacían esas "cosas" hasta casarse y que quería algo verdaderamente serio conmigo, no me trataría como a una cualquiera.

Lo deseaba… anhelaba saber qué se sentía al tener su miembro grueso embistiéndome… Seguro era mucho mejor que sus dedos o los míos.

Mi graduación había pasado y ahora me encontraba en mis vacaciones esperando comenzar las clases en la Universidad de Washington que quedaba aquí mismo, en Seattle, donde vivo. En unos pocos meses estaría a estudiando Educación,lo que realmente me encantaba y amaba. De vez en cuando hacía de niñera y disfrutaba jugando con los niños.

La que venía más frecuentemente era Vanessa, una hermosa niña risueña de seis años, un poco hiperactiva, pero se comportaba. Conversábamos y también tocábamos el piano juntas, algo que aprendí gracias a un curso que mi madre me obligó a tomar. Me contaba que su padre trabajaba demasiado, algo que me causaba mucha tristeza al ver su rostro afligido. A Nessie -como le gustaba que le dijera-, no le agradaba que su papá estuviera y llevara con él siempre a su prometida, la cual conocí hace una semana… Una rubia con cuerpo de infarto, creo que se llama Tamy… Tanya, algo así…

Según lo que me contó mi padre, son todos nuevos en Seattle. El señor Cullen es un famoso empresario que vino para hacerse cargo de las oficinas que se encontraban en la ciudad. Las mujeres hablaban mucho sobre él. Dicen que es muy guapo, pero a mí no me consta, a pesar de que cuido a su hija nunca lo he visto y no estoy muy pendiente de la farándula y esas cosas para saber cómo es…

.

Este fin de semana será mi cumpleaños y la gran fiesta que mis padres, bueno mayormente mi madre, está planeando para mí.

—¿Te parece si invito al padre de Vanessa? —preguntó mi mamá, revisando la lista de invitados que eran como 100 personas. Exagerados… Le gustaba mucho alardear debido a que somos una de las familias de mejor posición en Seattle.

—Me da igual, Renée. ¿No te parece que son demasiados?—Le recriminé, levantándome para ir a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua.

—No, Isabella; son tus 18 años y hay que celebrarlos como se debe. —No iba a discutir con ella, si quería esa fiesta, no iba a objetar.

La celebración sería en nuestra casa en el patio trasero.Sí, otra de las razones de Renée para invitar tantas personas…

Subí a mi cuarto para arreglarme, ya eran casi las 7:00pm lo que significaba que Jake vendría a visitarme. Me vestí con una blusa azul de tirantes, pantalón corto, el cabello lo dejé suelto y me maquillé un poco. Bajé entusiasmada para encontrar a mi chico en la sala conversando con mi madre. Jacob volteó a verme y asintió aprobando mi vestimenta.

—¿Cómo estás, princesa?—Depositó un beso en mi mejilla, siempre tan caballero delante de mis padres.

—Muy bien, Jake.

Se veía muy atractivo con su camisa negra que marcaba sus músculos, chaqueta del mismo color y unos jeans desgastados.

—Bueno chicos, los dejo… Subiré a leer un poco antes de dormir —dijo mi madre más para Jacob que para mí.

Ella estaba encantada con él. Mucho más cuando informó a mis padres que sus intenciones conmigo eran serias... Si supieran lo que hacíamos a escondidas de ellos.

Mi madre fue a la habitación, seguro mi padre ya estaba allí. No lo había visto en el día, pero no era algo raro debido a que es el jefe de policía de Seattle, su trabajo lo absorbía demasiado.

Mi novio y yo nos sentamos en la sala como siempre que me iba a visitar, prendía la televisión para que hiciera ruido mientras nosotros nos tocábamos y descargábamos o mejor dicho, yo descargaba mi frustración sexual.

Estaba montada encima de él moviendo mis caderas haciendo una jodida fricción con nuestros sexos. Sus manos pasaban por mi cuerpo y atrapó uno de mis pechos con sus manos apretando mis pezones que estaban duros de la excitación.

Gemí…

—Ven acá, preciosa. Quiero probar algo. —Hizo que me levantara frente a él.

Joder… solo espero que se haya arrepentido de toda su mierda y de una vez por todas me folle.

—Coloca la rodillas aquí—explicó poniendo dos cojines en el suelo para arrodillarme. Obedecí dudosa.

—Ahora coloca las manos en el suelo, pequeña —continuó hablándome mientras me tomaba de las caderas.

Escuché el cierre de su pantalón bajar y de pronto, su gruesa polla rozaba entre mis piernas. No era lo que esperaba pero algo es algo, ¿no?

Comenzó a "follarme" mientras con una de sus manos apretaba mi sexo por encima de la tela del pantalón para hacerme correr y lo logró, pero todavía no era lo que yo pretendía. Quería su pene dentro de mí… y sentirlo llenándome por completo. Con una última "estocada", el líquido caliente ya estaba en mis piernas.

Me di la vuelta para encararlo y me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando noté que su polla estaba todavía erecta, esa cabecita rosada me invitaba a chuparla y lamerla hasta que me diera de beber. Lamí mis labios ante ese pensamiento.

Esto iba a acabar mal si seguíamos así. Yo lo deseaba…

—Jake, cariño. —Me acerqué a él gateando, aprovechando que su polla todavía no estaba guardada.

—Ni lo intentes, Isabella —dijo como si hubiese podido leer mi mente—. Sé lo que estás pensando y no lo harás, solo las putas hacen esas cosas, deberías avergonzarte.

A veces se parecía tanto a mis padres. Siempre con las malditos pretextos… Estaba segura de que solo lo hacía para no cogerme de una buena vez.

Le propuse que para no ocuparnos de los riesgos, lo hiciera por detrás. Nunca lo había hecho pero me acostumbraría, así los dos gozaríamos y no quedaría embarazada, pero fue como si le hubiese dicho lo peor del mundo porque lo sacó de quicio y se ofendió. Eso me lo confirmó… ¡Joder! No quería follarme. Salió con otro de sus discursos que quería que sea la madre de sus hijos, la mujer con la cual se casaría, pero que mis actitudes eran como las de las prostitutas que frecuentaba una que otra vez para desahogarse.

Y eso me sacó de quicio a mí… Yo ni siquiera era virgen, no entendía que mierda deseaba "preservar". Se vistió y se marchó furioso como alma que lleva el diablo sin siquiera despedirse.

Su actitud me dolía. Yo suponía que si dos personas se quieren y desean estar juntos, lo hacen y ya. ¡Demonios!… Estaba cansada de esperar. Amo a Jake pero esta mierda de no querer embarazarme, me tenía harta.

Estamos en el siglo veintiuno, ahora existen muchos métodos anticonceptivos muy efectivos, pero para él eso no era suficiente. Yo tendría que seguirme conformando con mis fieles amantes… Si seguía así tendría que comprarme un consolador o me quedaré sin dedos, reí para mí misma.

.

.

Los días pasaron sin señales de Jacob. Hoy era mi cumpleaños y no sabía nada de él.

Me levanté sin muchas ganas, este sería un largo día. Desde temprano, las personas que mi mamá contrató para ayudarla, deambulaban de un lado para otro por la casa.

Me encantaba festejar mis cumpleaños pero las maneras de Renée para hacerlo siempre me parecieron demasiado exageradas. Como en mis 15 años… Invitó a personas que no veía desde niña, familiares que no tenía ni idea de que existían o que supieran de mi existencia; el mejor club de Seattle, comida y derroche de dinero por doquier.

Me molesté tanto en esa ocasión que prometió no exagerar más, lo estaba intentando porque ahora gracias al cielo, la lista de invitados había bajado considerablemente, pero para mí no era suficiente.

Revisé mi Blackberry para darme cuenta que solo eran las ocho de la mañana… Largo día el que me esperaba.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar dejando escuchar la canción que tenía por tono de llamada, Cockiness de Rihanna. Sonreí, al ver la pantalla.

—Bells, feliz cumpleaños, amiga. —Escuché la angelical voz de Rosalie.

—Gracias Rose. ¡Por fin soy mayor de edad! —En verdad que agradecía mucho poder ser independiente.

—Ay amiga, que pesada eres con tus padres —continuó hablando, seguida por sus carcajadas.

Ella sabía todo lo que me pasaba. Por suerte, ella llegó a mi vida el último año del instituto e inmediatamente nos hicimos las mejores amigas y por fin encontré una persona para hablar sobre "mi situación".

Rose, es una rubia hermosa, no es que sea lesbiana ni nada de eso, pero era totalmente espectacular. Un cuerpazo de modelo… Las dos nos volvimos las más populares y guapas de la preparatoria.

—Como si no supieras ya como son. —Suspiré cansada—. Las personas que mi mamá contrató andan dando vueltas por la casa, no he salido del cuarto y sus pasos me despertaron.

—No te quejes que esta noche disfrutaremos como nunca. Hay que aprovechar la fiesta que Renée se empecinó en hacerte. —Sonreí feliz por sus palabras. Tenía razón, era mi cumpleaños y a pesar de todo debía pasarlo bien.

—¿Sabes algo de Jake? —Al no escuchar ninguna respuesta de mi parte prosiguió—. Ese chuco es un idiota, Bells. Esperaste mucho por él, todo el tiempo sale con sus estúpidas excusas.

Me dolió su pregunta, en realidad ni me había felicitado, ni un mensaje recibí de él.

—No entiendo que haces con él, Bella.

—Lo amo —respondí sin dudar.

Yo amo a Jacob a pesar de que me vuelve loca con su mierda de no querer follarme de una vez por todas… Lo amo.

—Aggg… como sea, pero déjame decirte que el amor no será suficiente. Un día de estos vendrá alguien que si sepa satisfacer tus necesidades…

—Ya, Rose… En verdad no quiero hablar de eso ahora, ¿sí?

La escuché suspirar fuertemente, se había rendido… por ahora. Cada vez que podía me decía lo mismo con diferentes palabras, pero nunca cambiaba lo que realmente quería decirme.

—Mejor, ¿por qué no te vienes para acá y nos arreglamos juntas?

—Claro que sí, Bells. Voy corriendo.

Corté la llamada para darme un baño y salir a la peluquería junto a Rose, quería verme espectacular en mi día. Si Jacob venía, haría que su polla se pusiera tan dura con solo verme que me follaría por fin sin importar que se encuentren más de 100 personas en mi casa.

Tal vez por eso que no lo había hecho antes, porque era menor de edad.

Sí, Isabella… Hay esperanzas.

Unos toques en la puerta me hicieron salir de mis pensamientos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, hija. —Charlie se acercó a mí para unirnos en un abrazo de _oso_.

—Gracias, papá —contesté todavía pegada a su pecho—. ¿Qué traes ahí? —Cuando me alejé pude ver que en sus manos tenía algo.

Acercó el estuche negro que sostenía en sus manos abriéndolo para que mirara lo que había en su interior.

—Wow… Esto es demasiado —repliqué viendo la hermosa pulsera de diamantes.

—Nada es demasiado para ti, pequeña. Ahora quiero que la uses esta noche. ¿Okey?

Con el pasar de los años, a mi padre se le ha pegado lo de Renée, pero era un hermoso detalle, exagerado, pero hermoso sin duda.

Conversé un rato con mi padre el cual me dijo que mi madre estaba como loca por toda la casa verificando que todo esté listo para esta noche. Se fue dejándome sola de nuevo en mi habitación, me vestí rápidamente con una camisa marrón de rayas que amarré dejando ver la parte baja de mi estómago, un jeans ajustado a la cadera y mi cabello suelto.

Rose vino a buscarme para salir a nuestra tarde de chicas, invitamos a mi madre pero no quiso venir ya que quería estar al pendiente de todo ella misma. Toda la tarde no paré de responder mensajes o llamadas de mis ex compañeros y amigos que me felicitaban y estaban muy emocionados por la gran fiesta.

Nos arreglamos las uñas a la francesa, cortaron y alisaron nuestro cabello, depilaron nuestras cejas que no era algo que necesitara, solo le daba forma una vez cada cierto tiempo. Y del maquillaje nos encargábamos nosotras.

A las seis de la tarde salimos rápidamente hacia la casa, nos quedaba poco tiempo para estar listas. Nos dimos un baño sacando todo rastro de sudor de nuestros cuerpos e impregnándonos de un exquisito olor a fresas y vainilla, nuestros favoritos.

A las ocho menos cuarto ya estábamos vestidas y maquilladas.

Todavía seguía sin señales de Jacob.

Rose tenía en vestido strapless de color blanco arriba y en la parte de abajo decorado con unas flores que dejaba ver sus piernas, unas zapatos de tacón que la hacían ver mucho más alta de lo que es y su cabello estaba recogido a la mitad con un pequeño lazo plateado.

Yo, en cambio, había decidido por un vestido negro que quedaba ajustado a mi cuerpo resaltando mi precioso trasero, mi busto y piernas de infarto. Sí, me veía jodidamente sexy… Unos zapatos al igual que Rose y mi cabello tenía unas pequeñas ondas para darle un poco de forma.

Nos miramos asintiendo felices por nuestros atuendos y salimos rumbo al patio a comenzar con la fiesta.

.

.

Renée se pasó por completo, estaban perfectamente ordenadas las sillas alrededor de una pista improvisada. Todo adornado con pequeñas lámparas redondeadas, los colores blancos y rojo resaltaban en la decoración, bajo una especie de carpa de tela blanca.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos cuando nos vieron llegar a Rose y a mí. Estaba feliz por haber logrado mi cometido, bueno, una parte, la otra solo esperaba por mi queridísimo y follable novio, Jake, al cual todavía no había visto.

Comencé a caminar por las mesas junto a mi madre saludando a los invitados, recibiendo mis regalos y felicitaciones cuando sentí unos bracitos sujetándome la cintura.

—Feliz cumpleanos, Bella. —Me felicitó la pequeña Nessie. Todavía le costaba un poco la pronunciación de la ñ.

Me di la vuelta para abrazarla. De verdad que quería a la niña.

—Muchas gracias, Nessie. —Ella estaba realmente preciosa. Llevaba puesto un vestido azul con un lazo blanco que dividía la parte de arriba de la de abajo, su hermoso cabello chocolate con unos reflejos bronce estaban en rulos amarrados en una coleta y unas preciosas sandalias blancas. Simplemente adorable.

—Mira, mi papi me ayudó a escogerlo —me contó extendiendo una pequeña cajita. Sus ojitos tan hermosos brillaban emocionados e incitándome en abrirla para ver el contenido.

Era una hermosa cadena de plata con un dije de corazón.

—Ábrelo, Bella.

Su sonrisa era realmente gigante y hermosa. Noté que tenía una abertura.

Una foto mía con ella estaba dentro de éste, de la primera vez que comenzamos a tocar el piano juntas…

—Aw… Gracias, pequeña. —Me agaché como pude para abrazarla.

Un carraspeo nos hizo separarnos y cuando alcé mi vista sentí que todo se detuvo.

Unos hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda me observaban, pasé mi vista por su cuerpo mientras me ponía en pie soltando a la pequeña.

Mierda… ¡¿De dónde salió este hombre?!

Era jodidamente sexy, un traje gris adornaba ese cuerpo de maldito adonis… Me lo estaba comiendo con la mirada pero no podía evitarlo, era totalmente _perfecto_. Sus cabellos broncíneos despeinados, una boca rosadita que te invitaba a morderla, barba de no más de unos pocos días… Y esos ojos… ¡Maldición! jodidos ojos que no me habían quitado la vista de encima.

Esperen… ¿Él también estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo?

—Papi, ella es Bella —La preciosa voz de Nessie me trajo a la realidad.

¡¿Su papá?!

—Feliz cumpleaños, Isabella. —Joder. Su voz varonil y firme, su colonia junto con ese aroma natural, me enviaban ráfagas invisibles embriagándome.

—Ehh… Prefiero Bella.

Extendí mi mano para estrechar la suya y… ¡Dios! Quería saber si era real que alguien tan magnífico y maravilloso pudiese existir. Nuestras manos se entrelazaron y juro que sentí su pulgar acariciar mi mano pero fue tan rápido que no sé si fue mi imaginación o de verdad.

—Está bien, señorita Bella —respondió de manera formal—. Soy Edward Cullen.

Soltó mi mano y sentí lo mismo que antes, su pulgar en mi piel.

Una jodida sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. ¡Mierda!

No me mal interpreten, amo a Jacob, pasaré mi vida con él, pero este hombre era demasiado como para verlo y dejarlo pasar.

Hablamos un rato con Edward y Nessie, quien le contaba todo lo que habíamos hecho cuando la dejaban en mi casa para que yo cuidara de ella, algo que siempre me pareció raro porque normalmente son las niñeras quienes van a la casa del niño que cuidaban.

Edward fue totalmente formal en todo, su hablar era exquisito, muy educado, respetuoso, pero una que otra vez vi que observaba mis senos o mi cuerpo. Podía sentir como su mirada me recorría.

Nuestra conversación terminó cuando una rubia despampanante y "plástica" se nos acercó tomándolo a él de la mano posesivamente. ¿Quién la culpaba? Edward es apetecible a simple vista, no podía creer que tuviera 29 años.

Me alejé de ellos excusándome con que debía ir al baño y en verdad lo necesitaba pero no exactamente para los que ellos creerían. Edward despertó algo en mí, que ni con Jacob sucedió. Sabía que no era amor, eran las malditas ganas de follarlo…

Agg… estúpida abstinencia que me tenía loca.

Revisé mi celular para darme cuenta que no había ningún mensaje de mi novio.

Maldito…

Toda esta mierda porque quería chuparle la polla y hacerlo sentir bien.

Caminé por el patio para entrar a la casa con un trago de vino en las manos, subí directamente a mi cuarto. Tenía que calmarme, alejarme de Edward lo más que pueda para no acabar de nuevo jodiéndome con mis queridos amantes de siempre…

Me senté en una silla… Cerrando mis ojos para relajarme.

Respira… 1… 2… 3… Cálmate… 4… 5… 6… Cuando contaba mentalmente escuché la puerta del cuarto abrirse y abrí los ojos…

No lo podía creer… ¡Mierda…!

La persona que mis ojos veían detrás de mí a través del espejo caminaba como león que acechaba a su presa. Esa jodida sonrisa que había visto antes, la que hizo que mi centro se humedeciera con solo verlo, él estaba acá…

Tal vez sintió lo mismo…

Estúpida, seguro es que se perdió buscando el baño.

—Si buscabas el baño está abajo —Mi voz apenas era audible, mi garganta estaba seca y él ya estaba detrás de mí.

—No buscaba el baño.

Sus manos subieron por mis brazos despertando todos mis sentidos.

—La buscaba a usted, señorita Isabella…

**¿Para qué busca Edward a Isabella? ¿Qué hará Isabella? ¿Ira Jacob a su cumpleaños? ****Jajajaja… Creo que he sido un poco mala ;) pero como ven esta lo que querían, nuestro sexy Edward ha aparecido. Como se habrán dado cuenta mi bello adonis tiene una hija de 6 años Vanessa, más adelante sabrán más sobre esa historia pero de ante mano les aclaro que Tanya no es la madre.**

**Ya saben preciosas dejen sus review haciéndome saber que tal les pareció este capítulo, quiero su opinión ;)**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que me ponen como favoritos, alertas, etc…**

**Las invito a unirse a el grupo en Facebook si desean ver adelanto, imágenes, canciones y saber más sobre esta historia. El link lo encontraran en mi perfil.**

**Besos y nos leemos en la próximo…**

**Las quiere Yexsi**


	4. Lo que es igual no es trampa

_*_Disclaimer_: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los utilizo para crear mis propias historias._

*Advertencia: Está clasificada con "rated M". Contiene escenas de sexo y vocabulario explícitos.

**Muchísimas gracias a mi beta Sool Onuma, Betas FFAD.**

**www facebook com/groups/betasffaddiction**

Estúpida, seguro se perdió buscando el baño.

—Si buscabas el baño está abajo. —Mi voz apenas era audible, mi garganta estaba seca y él ya estaba detrás de mí.

—No buscaba el baño.

Sus manos subieron por mis brazos despertando todos mis sentidos.

—La buscaba a usted, señorita Isabella…

No sabía qué decir, las palabras no salían de mi boca y mi cuerpo reaccionaba a ese simple toque que él me estaba dando.

—Señor Cullen… —dije apenas en un susurro.

—Shh… Si no quiere que haga nada, solo dígalo Isabella. —Sus dedos bajaron lentamente hacia mi escote y mi respiración se aceleró—. Pero sé que sería mentira si me dice que no le gusta lo que hago, que no le agrada la sensación que siente cuando la toco. Y señorita Isabella… es malo decir mentiras. —Mordí mi labio inferior fuertemente tratando de callar las palabras que gritaba por dentro.

¡Joder! ¡Sí, quiero que me toque, lo quiero! Juro que escuché un gruñido de su parte.

Sus ojos estaban oscuros, llenos de un deseo ferviente que quería salir a flote. El fuego me quemaba, él había detenido sus manos en el borde de mi vestido... Comenzó a jugar con éste con sus dedos largos, adentró la punta de ellos, levantando la orilla de la tela moviéndola de un lado a otro, quemándome.

Quería que él apagara el fuego… este simple contacto me enloquecía.

Nuestras miradas estaban entrelazadas, cuando sentí que su mano izquierda era depositada en uno de mis pechos.

—Si no quieres que lo haga, detenme. —Su voz sonó más ronca que antes… Yo no iba a detenerlo, no quería…

Bajó mi vestido para dejar mis pechos libres, no tenía sujetador ya que con lo que me había puesto no lo necesitaba.

Tomó posesivamente uno de ellos haciéndome gemir, sentí mi centro húmedo y hambriento. Miles de sensaciones me recorrían mientras me manoseaba con devoción, agarraba mi pezón y lo apretaba… cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar. Mi pulso estaba descontrolado.

Ahora eran sus dos manos las que me estaban llevando al límite, aumentando cada vez más mi deseo y la humedad que estaba entre mis piernas. No podía con todo esto, creí que me iba a correr por el increíble efecto que me estaba causando.

—Abre los ojos, Isabella. —Sonó más como una orden que una sugerencia, así que obedecí, pero con lo que vi me quedé estupefacta. Mis mejillas estaban rosadas, mi labio inferior estaba marcado por mis dientes que casi me lo estaba rompiendo… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

Una música comenzó a sonar y sentí vibrar algo, vi la pantalla de mi celular iluminada que se hallaba en la cómoda, al frente del espejo y de mí. Edward soltó un poco su agarre para que me acercara a tomarlo, pero no me liberó completamente de su contacto.

Siguió con lo mismo de antes, tocando, apretando, masajeando mis senos a su antojo y yo gemía… Hasta que vi la pantalla de mi celular…

"_Mi chico"_ ¡Mierda! Era Jacob…

Sabía que Edward podía ver desde atrás la pantalla, pero no se inmutó, al contrario, siguió con sus agradables movimientos.

—Contesta —ordenó… ¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Quería que contestara en esta situación? Ni siquiera me podría concentrar—. Conteste señorita Isabella. —Insistió.

Respiré profundamente, tratando de calmarme lo cual no me sería muy fácil con Edward jodido Cullen excitándome.

—¿Sí? —Mi voz sonó temblorosa y vi una sonrisa socarrona dibujarse en el rostro del hombre detrás de mí. Idiota… Estaba disfrutando esto.

—Isabella, pequeña discúlpame por no haber llamado antes. Estoy llegando a tu casa.

—Eh… no… no te pre-ocupes, Jake... —tartamudeé porque el estúpido de Edward me había apretado nuevamente los pezones.

—¿Estás bien, pequeña?

_Muy buena pregunta, querido… Estoy excelentemente bien, con un hombre en mi cuarto, el cual acabo de conocer que me está dando muchísimo placer con solo tocarme, se siente tan bien que casi me hace correr._

—Eh… sí, amor… estoy bien. —Cerré mis ojos para tratar de concentrarme y parece haber funcionado porque Edward había dejado de acariciarme—. Nos vemos en un rato.

—Está bien, preciosa.

Abrí mis ojos nuevamente para darme cuenta de que él no estaba allí, solo estaba yo en la habitación sentada en la silla con mis senos al aire.

¿Quién se cree? Estúpido, idiota… Viene, me toca y se va sin avisar…

_¿Qué esperabas? Tu novio te llamó…_

Estúpida voz…

Me levanté arreglando mi vestido, entré al baño para limpiarme ya que el muy jodido me había dejado completamente mojada. ¿Acaso tengo un letrero en la cabeza de "NO FOLLARME" que todos pueden ver menos yo?

Sí, seguro era eso.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la fiesta.

—Bells, ¿dónde te habías metido? —Me preguntó Rose preocupada.

—Estaba en el baño. —No sabía si decirle lo que en realidad había pasado, quería olvidarlo.

_Como si pudieras…_

—¡Cállate! —Ella me miró extraño. Mierda, lo dije en voz alta—. Mmm… nada. Disculpa, estoy un poco ida.

Bailé con ella y unos amigos hasta que Jake llegó. Disfruté y la pasé excelente con todos los invitados, pero… estuve buscándolo siempre, sin embargo, en la hora del pastel lo volví a ver entre las personas. La rubia con quien había venido, lo tenía agarrado del brazo recostando su cabeza en el pecho de él, su prometida. Era la misma chica que llevó a Nessie ese día para que la cuidara.

Pude ver a la pequeña que miraba expectante, le hice señas para que se acercara y así poder estar a mi lado y soplar las velas del pastel que era grande, de cinco pisos de color blanco y rojo decorado con algunas fresas. Estaba puesto en una gran mesa y todos los invitados estaban alrededor esperando para comenzar a cantar.

Sentí unas pequeñas manitas en mi cadera.

—Bells. —La pequeña Nessie estaba a mi lado. Levanté mi vista buscándolo a _él _y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Edward me dio una sonrisa torcida moja bragas y no pude evitar recordar lo sucedido en mi habitación hace una hora.

—¿Estás bien, amor? —Jake me miraba curioso—. Estás sonrojada, me encanta cuando te pones así. —Me dio un casto beso en los labios, que me absorbió por completo dejando en el olvido el recuerdo de Cullen, o al menos por ahora.

Cantamos juntos el cumpleaños. Quizás algunas personas dejaban que los demás se lo cantaran, pero a mí me gustaba unirme. Comí junto a Nessie y Jacob, quienes se llevaron muy bien y simpatizaron.

La canción Just Can't Get Enough- The Black Eyed Peas comenzó a sonar, vi a Rose corriendo entre las personas hacia mí. Sabía que lo haría, era nuestra favorita. Me tomó del brazo para llevarme al centro de la pista y comenzamos a bailar solas. Nuestras caderas se movían sensualmente…

_Chico, lo pienso noche y día__  
__soy una adicta, quiero saltar en tu amor__  
__no me gustaría tenerlo de otra forma.__  
__Soy un adicto y no puedo obtener lo suficiente.__  
__Mientras tanto, espero que para la próxima vez__  
__vengas antes de que brinde por los mejores tiempos.__  
__Nuestras risas van en un vaivén de palabras.__  
__Ella consiguió pescarme con su amor y lo confieso.__  
__Algo en su sonrisa y su combo__  
__me hace volar alto y no estoy bajando.__  
__Mi corazón late más fuerte que el ritmo electro__  
__Ella me hace sentir como Mr. Roboto._

Este sin dudas era mi mejor cumpleaños…

La noche pasó y la fiesta estaba terminando. El Sr. Cullen se acercó junto con Nessie en sus brazos y la rubia a su lado.

—Buenas noches, señorita Isabella. Muchas gracias por su invitación. —Este hombre estaba… loco. Me trataba como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Jake que estaba a mi lado, me acercó a él agarrándome de manera posesiva, recosté mi cabeza en su pecho.

—Gracias a usted por haber aceptado —respondí sinceramente.

—Disculpen mi descuido, les presento a mi prometida, Tanya Denali.

—Mucho gusto, señorita Tanya. —Hice un asentimiento de cabeza.

—El gusto es mío, Isabella. —La chica era simpática, además de hermosa.

No entendía por qué entonces ese hombre había hecho lo que hizo conmigo, si su novia se veía más que capaz en satisfacer todas sus necesidades.

—Les presento a mi novio, Jacob Black.

Mi chico los saludó amablemente.

—Bueno, espero que hayas disfrutado lo de esta noche. —¿Cómo? ¿Se refería…?—. A esta fiesta que tus padres prepararon.

—De hecho sí, lo disfruté mucho. Gracias. —Seguí su juego.

—Espero que te guste el regalo, yo mismo lo escogí. —Por un momento creí que hablaba del collar, pero cuando vi esa jodida sonrisa en sus labios supe que no era eso a lo que apuntaba.

.

Edward se despidió junto con Tanya y Nessie. El muy jodido ni disimulaba, o al menos es lo que me pareció, cuando con mucha formalidad me dijo frente a nuestras respectivas parejas:

—Llámame Edward, Isabella…

Las cosas que me decía eran en doble sentido, ¿o no?

_Ya te estás volviendo loca…_

Insensata voz que había aparecido por arte de magia al igual que Edward Cullen.

—Ahora, Bells ¿me dirás que tienes? Andas demasiado pensativa, además de que te perdiste ahora. —Rose me miraba curiosa esperando mi respuesta.

La fiesta había terminado y ella decidió quedarse conmigo…

—No me pasa nada. —La ignoré encerrándome en el baño para tomar un baño.

—Sí… Bells, como si yo no te conociera bien —gritó detrás de la puerta—. Nada más espera a que salgas.

Puse los ojos en blancos olvidando que luego me esperaba una lluvia de preguntas. Sabía que se preocupaba por mí, ella era como la hermana que nunca tuve, pero no estaba segura de contarle esto. Todavía a mí me parecía tan irreal.

Cerré mis ojos mientras el agua caía sobre mí… Esa sonrisa… Esos ojos… Sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo…

Instantáneamente acaricié mis pechos imaginándome que era _él,_ recordando lo sucedido horas atrás…

Mi centro se contrajo, mi respiración se aceleró mientras sucumbía en mi fantasía.

—Edward… —Jadeé sin poderme contener…

Entonces volví.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede? —Me pregunté a mí misma.

—¿Estás hablando conmigo, Bells? —gritó Rose que todavía se encontraba en el cuarto esperándome.

—No, Rose...

Pasé el jabón rápidamente por mi cuerpo sin pensar mucho o volvería a lo mismo de antes.

.

.

_¿Cómo empiezo? Bueno amiga, resulta ser que el padre de Nessie me siguió hasta mi cuarto, me tocó y se sintió de lo mejor. _

—¡Habla, ya! —exigió sacándome de mis pensamientos—. ¡No…! ¿No me digas que por fin el chucho ese te folló? ¿Pero cuándo? ¿Cómo?

—Quieres que te cuente y no paras de preguntar, déjame hablar. —Me acomodé en la cama cruzando mis piernas para quedar frente a ella.

—Es que estás tan pensativa. Anda... Suéltalo.

Comencé a contarle a Rose todo lo que había pasado desde el primer momento que vi a Edward. Cómo me comía con la mirada, que me siguió a mi cuarto, que casi me hizo correrme con solo tocar mis pechos, cuando me obligó a responder la llamada de Jake y de cómo disfruté todas sus caricias.

Rose estaba sin habla…

—Mierda Bells… ¿Me estás diciendo que el sexy Edward Cullen te ha tocado? —Asentí.

—¿Y se fue sin decirte nada? —Repetí el mismo movimiento.

—Dios… no sabes la suerte que tienes. —Rodeé lo ojos. No pensaba que reaccionaría así—. No me mires de esa manera. Ese hombre es… dios, un dios griego. Es más sexy que Matt Bomer.

—Estás exagerando.

—Nada de eso, es verdad amiga. —Hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y luego asintió como loca. Parecía los muñequitos que ponían en los autos—. Cuando llegó a la fiesta todas las chicas comenzaron a murmurar… TODAS. Isabella, ellas han tenido fantasías con él desde que vino a Seattle y tú eres una jodida suertuda que ha podido sentir esas fuertes manos.

—No sabía eso, pero en fin Rose. Lo peor, es que cuando se fue, todo lo que me decía me parecía en doble sentido. —Ella quedó con la boca abierta—. Su novia es demasiado hermosa, no entiendo porqué lo hizo.

Ella iba hablar pero yo proseguí—: Además de que no puedo sacármelo de la mente… Sus manos. ¡Dios! Creo que hay algo malo en mí.

—Primero: odio decir esto, pero yo te lo dije… El amor no sería suficiente… Tú tienes necesidades Bells y si el ch… —Le di una mala mirada, odiaba que le dijera chucho a Jake—. Ok. Si Jacob no las satisface, pues es obvio que te sientas así. Segundo: tú también eres hermosa Bells, hasta mucho más que esa rubia "plástica", muchos chicos desearían estar en el lugar de Jacob y él no valora lo que tiene… Tercero: no te sientas mal amiga, el chucho ese visita prostitutas, Bells… ¡Prostitutas! Tú también deberías buscar una manera de desahogarte. Lo que es igual no es trampa, amiga.

Rose y yo nos acostamos en mi cama era una King Sise así que las dos podíamos dormir tranquilamente, pero Morfeo no se apiadaba de mí. Las palabras de ella seguían dando vueltas en mi mente.

¿Podía hacer lo mismo que Jake? ¿Estar con otras personas mientras tengo una relación seria con otro?

"_Lo que es igual no es trampa…"_

Después de una hora despierta, caí rendida, dejándome llevar… Lo curioso era que aparecieron unos ojos muy atrayentes y enigmáticos, parecidos a los de _él_…

.

.

.

El fin de semana había pasado y ya mañana era lunes… O sea, que seguro traerían a Nessie para que yo la cuidase.

El sábado lo pasé junto a Rose, nos levantamos tarde, fuimos de compras al centro comercial donde encontré un bello short corto de jeans con unos tirantes, y en la noche me visitó mi novio con la misma rutina. Me estaba cansando un poco eso del toca y suelta.

El domingo a misa con mis padres, no me agradaba pero era algo de lo que no me podía salvar, si chistaba Renée saldría con lo mismo que la primera vez…

—Mi casa, mis reglas, Isabella… No puedes dejar de ir a la iglesia.

No me mal interpreten, creo en Dios, todos creemos en algo que es superior a nosotros… Pero no me gusta hacer las cosas por obligación. Estaba pensando seriamente en mudarme, tal vez comprar un apartamento.

También salí con Jake al parque, conversamos, reímos y "_jugamos"_ un rato. Me encantaba cuando besaba mi cuello mientras me embestía con sus dedos gruesos una y otra vez.

Ahora me encontraba en casa leyendo un poco de un libro que Rose me comentó y me envió por correo en formato PDF. Según ella lo tenía así porque si sus padres llegaban a verlo la enviaban a un loquero por enferma sexual.

"_Pídeme lo que quieras"_

Dios… Ese Eric me tenía los nervios de punta y Judith me hacía reír muchísimo.

Habían descubierto a la jefa de ésta con un chico follando en la oficina, mientras Eric y Judith estaban metidos en el archivo.

"—_Daría todo lo que tengo porque fueras tú quien esté sobre la mesa. Pasearía mi boca por tus muslos, para después meter mi lengua en tu interior y hacerte mía."_

Joder… Yo quería un hombre así, un hombre que esté dispuesto a satisfacerme sexualmente, que me toque, me embista con un fuerte falo…

¡Qué calor!

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar, observé la pantalla dudosa: "Número desconocido"…

—¿Hola? —Mi voz sonó más seca de lo normal, leer esto me tenía mal. Aclaré mi garganta—. Diga.

—Buenas noches, señorita Isabella. —Esa voz…

—Ehh… Buenas noches, Sr. Cullen.

—Isabella, te dije que me llamaras Edward. Todavía no tengo canas ni estoy casado para que me digas señor.

—Está bien, Edward. ¿Sucedió algo con Vanessa?

—No, Vanessa está bien. Te llamaba para avisarte que desde mañana vendrás a cuidarla aquí en la casa. Un chófer pasará a buscarte a eso de las 9 am.

—Creí que a usted le gustaba que nadie visitara su casa. —Me extrañaba este cambio tan repentino, será por lo de… no… no creo…

—Tutéame Isabella y pues, he cambiado de opinión. Te espero mañana a las 9 am —dijo con voz firme sin dejarme opción—. ¿Isabella?

—Dígame…

—No llegues tarde. —Y así sin más corto la llamada. Bien jodido que eres Edward Cullen… Como le gusta mandar.

Si antes no podía dormir bien por los pensamientos que se adueñaban de mi mente trayendo a Edward a mi recuerdo, ahora mucho menos. Estaba nerviosa… Casi cuatro meses cuidando a Nessie en mi casa, sin verlo a él, sin conocerlo y ahora me pide que vaya a su casa.

Bueno, aunque no estaría sola, podía buscar cualquier excusa con Nessie para evadirlo y si tengo suerte estará todo el día trabajando, podré venir a casa sin novedad. Solo espero que esa misma suerte la pueda tener toda la semana.

Las palabras de Rose golpearon en mi mente "Lo que es igual no es trampa"… No podía hacer algo así, por más que lo deseara.

**Preciosas ¿Qué les pareció este nuevo capítulo? Ahora nuestra Isabella estará cuidando a Nessie en la casa del Sr. Cullen ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Por fin tendrán su primer encuentro? Este no estuvo nada mal, nos ha dejado bien en claro que es bueno con las manos.**

**Yo amo a mi Rosalie jajaja… Es una corrompedora pero bueno chicas, espero que les allá gustado.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que toman su tiempo para dejar su review (respondo todos los que puedo), a las que tienen la historia como favoritos o alertas.**

**Como siempre las invito a unirse a nuestro grupo en Facebook, el link lo encontraran en mi perfil.**

**Besos y nos leemos la próxima…**

**Las quiere, Yexsi.**


	5. La Propuesta (POV Edward)

**Chicas me disculpo por la demora, mi beta y yo estamos con algunos problemas (técnicos con nuestras PCs y personales) pero por fin acá les traemos el capítulo.**

**Gracias a Esmeralda por ayudarnos, sos un amor nena.**

**Muchas gracias a mi beta por Sool Onuma, Betas FFAD.**

**www facebook com/groups/betasffaddiction**

* * *

Escuché unos nudillos tocar la puerta de mi oficina.

—Adelante —dije, para ver a mi secretaria la Señorita Weber. Nadie entraba a mi despacho sin mi permiso, eso lo había dejado muy claro cuándo comencé a trabajar en Cullen Entreprise.

—Señor Cullen, su padre está aquí. —Me acomodé en mi escritorio, Carlisle raramente venía, a no ser que fuese algo estrictamente obligatorio. Él había dejado la empresa a mi cargo hace ya varios años, encargándose sólo de lo que más amaba: la medicina.

—Hazle pasar. —Se retiró. No pasaron más de unos pocos minutos para que Carlisle entrara, como siempre, con un traje muy formal.

—Buenas días hijo, espero no interrumpir nada. —Tomó asiento en la silla delante de mí.

—Me podrías decir ¿por qué estás aquí Carlisle? ¿Hay algún problema con mamá?

—No Edward, no es eso —parecía debatir algo—, Kate ha llamado a casa. —Sentí un frio recorrer mi cuerpo, me levanté de la silla para comenzar a caminar por la oficina como león enjaulado. Necesitaba un trago. Carlisle se dirigió hacia el pequeño bar, sirvió dos vasos hasta la mitad con Whisky, caminé hasta él tomándolo sin pensar y bebiéndolo por completo.

—¿Cómo demonios esa mujer consiguió el número? Joder Carlisle… Han pasado más de cinco años… cinco malditos años y ella se digna a aparecer ahora. —Esto no podía estar pasando. Volví a servirme un poco más de la bebida.

—No sé cómo lo consiguió hijo, ha llamado para saber de Vanessa. Tu madre ha hablado con ella y te juro que ha dicho palabras que jamás le había escuchado, así que dudo mucho que esa mujer vuelva a llamar.

Tenía que hacer algo, no se merecía a Vanessa. La maldita nos había dejado cuando ella sólo tenía un año de vida, alegando que no estaba preparada para tal compromiso. Nessie quedó sin madre y yo con un corazón roto en mil pedazos gracias a ella. Para mi suerte Esme me ayudó mucho, junto con Alice, pero no era lo mismo, cada vez que veía a Nessie podía observar lo mucho que se parecía a su madre cuando éramos novios… tan feliz, tan llena de vida… Me he alejado un poco de ella a causa de eso, sabía que mi hija no tenía la culpa de nada, pero el dolor en mi pecho no había cesado desde ese fatídico día. No llegue a saber más nada de Kate y tampoco quise buscarla, no lo merecía, no después de dejarnos de esa manera.

Mi relación con las mujeres había cambiado, sólo era sexo… Una tras otra, cada semana, hasta que conocí a Tanya hace ya dos años, la mejor amiga de Alice en la universidad, era un monumento de mujer que me dejó encantado, no precisamente por su forma de ser… Una noche la invité a cenar y descubrí que era una completa zorra en la cama. Desde ese instante estoy con ella.

No es que haya dejado atrás mis aventuras, pero ya eran menos seguidas, ahora Tanya quería casarse y yo no estaba dispuesto a dar ese paso. Ultimadamente su insistencia me tenía intrigado… si accedía a su petición le sería fiel, eso lo tenía muy claro, por lo tanto tenía que pensar muy bien si Tanya era la indicada.

—¿Edward?—Levanté mi rostro hacia Carlisle, seguramente esperaba una respuesta.

—¿Por qué no esperaste a que llegara a casa para decírmelo? —pregunté confundido.

—Hijo, quiero proponerte algo. Tal vez tu madre y Alice no estén de acuerdo, pero será mejor que os vayáis de New York, sólo por unos meses.

Me senté en el sillón de cuero en forma de L apretando mi nariz…

—¿Crees que es lo mejor?— Carlisle tomó asiento, igual que yo.

—Nunca la mejor solución es huir de los problemas Edward, siempre de alguna manera ellos nos encontrarán, pero Nessie no está preparada para recibir tal noticia, no está lista para saber que su madre, quien la abandonó cuando era bebé, ha vuelto.

No había otra manera, Nessie era muy pequeña para sufrir tantas cosas. La noticia le caería como un balde de agua fría… No podía hacerle esto a mi hija, si tenía que irme por unos meses, lo haría.

Cinco meses después…

La lluvia golpeaba fuertemente, los truenos retumbaban en el cielo… Me había despertado a media noche cuando escuché unos pequeños toques.

—¿Papi? —Mi pequeña estaba parada en la puerta con su cobija rosada en la mano, esto siempre pasaba cuando llovía, una de las razones por las cuales Tanya no dormía conmigo.

—Ven acá pequeña. —Le hice un espacio en la cama para que se acostara junto a mí. Colocó su cabeza en mi pecho como siempre y se acurrucó.

—¿Papi? —preguntó somnolienta—, ¿podemos ir a comprar el regalo de Bella mañana? — Recordé que había escogido uno ya, cuando me mostró la foto que ellas se tomaron tocando el piano. Algo que mi mamá le había enseñado desde los cinco años a Vanessa y que aprendió muy rápido. La primera vez que vi a Isabella Swan fue en esa foto, una chica muy linda… con buenos dotes, sus pechos resaltaban con la blusa de escote pronunciado. Nessie se había quedado dormida en mis brazos, puse la sábana sobre nosotros para cubrirnos del frío de la noche.

Recordé que la madre de la Señorita había llamado esta tarde invitándonos a su cumpleaños, que sería el día de hoy, también había mandado la invitación con James.

Hace ya 4 meses y medio que nos habíamos mudado a Seatlle, Tanya no aceptó un no como respuesta y se vino junto con nosotros. Había contratado a alguien para cuidar a Nessie, Josefine, mi ama de llaves se encargaba de su alimentación aquí en casa, pero como no podía estar pendiente de ella y de la limpieza, decidí que la cuidara una niñera, con la condición de que James llevaría y traería a Vanessa de la casa de la chica. Tanya estaba de encargada en una de las tiendas de ropa de Alice aquí y yo, en la sede de la empresa.

.

.

El día pasó sin mucha novedad, unas cuantas reuniones en la oficina; firmar unos permisos; ir a casa y arreglarme para la dichosa fiesta… Pero aquí estábamos, en la casa Swan llena de gente.

Había varias personas conocidas, noté que la familia Swan era más popular en Seattle de lo que yo creía. Los padres nos recibieron muy bien, la Sra. Swan, a mi parecer, es una mujer demasiado material, en toda la conversación estuvo hablando sobre lo que tenía, lo que compraba o cosas parecidas… no le presté mucha atención. Su marido era todo lo contrario, callado y humilde por lo que pude notar.

Vanessa me pidió el regalo y salió corriendo para pararse detrás de una chica, me disculpé con Tanya dejándola hablando con otros invitados y caminé directo hacia ellas, cuando me iba acercando puede visualizarla bien… Era la Señorita Swan, Isabella… Tenía un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo dejando ver sus curvas, su cabello color chocolate caía en ondas hasta sus caderas…

Vi como Vanessa le entregaba el regalo y ella sonreía feliz agachándose para abrazarla, lo que hizo que esa parte de mi anatomía se tensara al tener una hermosa vista de sus largas piernas, se quedó viendo el vestuario de ella sin darse cuenta de que yo estaba detrás. Carraspeé para hacerme notar, cuando subió su vista y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Comenzó a pasar su mirada por todo mi cuerpo y yo igualmente por el de ella, dejándola en sus pechos que parecían salirse en algún momento de la ajustada tela, nuestras miradas volvieron a encontrarse y sonreí, haciéndole saber que estaba claro que sabía cómo ella me comía con sus ojos.

En los casi cinco meses que llevaba en Seattle no había estado con otra mujer que no fuera Tanya, ninguna había despertado mi interés… hasta ahora.

No pude evitar tocar su piel cuando unimos nuestras manos para presentarnos finalmente, ella pareció no notarlo. Conversamos un poco, Vanessa me conto de nuevo, pero esta vez frente a ella, todo lo que hacían cuando estaban juntas… en toda la conversación no pude dejar de mirar sus pechos o su cuerpo. Mi polla quería saltar de mi pantalón cada vez que ella se mordía el labio, tal vez por nerviosismo.

Tanya nos interrumpió tomándome del brazo, algo que me hizo tensar inmediatamente, no me gustaban las escenitas y ella lo sabía muy bien. Isabella se excusó con que iría al baño, tuve que disimular un poco mi deseo de seguirla, mis manos picaban por tocarla.

Caminé junto a Tanya y Vanessa a nuestra mesa, esperé unos minutos para pedir permiso y dirigirme a la casa. Pregunté a unos camareros en dónde se encontraba el baño y me indicaron la puerta, pero quería verla a ella, así que subí al segundo piso, buscando dónde podría estar. Me cercioré de que no hubiese más nadie buscando habitación por habitación, hasta que la encontré… Estaba sentada en una silla con los ojos cerrados, pensativa. Cuando los abrió me miró a través del espejo. Esperé para ver su reacción, pensó por un momento y entonces habló.

—Si buscabas el baño está abajo. —Su voz apenas se escuchó.

—No buscaba el baño. — respondí para aclarar su duda, caminé hasta ella para subir mis manos por sus brazos, sintiendo su piel suave y tersa.

—La buscaba a usted, señorita Isabella…

Se había quedado sin habla, pero no me pedía que parase.

—Señor Cullen… —dijo apenas en un susurro.

—Shh… Si no quiere que haga nada, sólo dígalo Isabella. —Bajé mis dedos hasta su escote provocándola—, pero sé que sería mentira si me dice que no le gusta lo que hago, que no le agrada la sensación que siente cuando la toco. Y señorita Isabella… es malo decir mentiras. — Mordí su labio y un gruñido salió de mi pecho.

Jugué con mis dedos por el borde de la tela, adentrando sólo la punta de ellos, tuve que controlarme para no saltar a tocarla toda de una vez… desvestirla y follarla ahí mismo. Le dije que me detuviera si no quería que siguiera, pero no objetó, bajé su vestido dejando ver sus senos, sus pezones rosados estaban erguidos por la excitación.

Sus gemidos eran incesables, su piel era tan suave como la de un bebé… quemaba bajo mis manos. Apretaba sus pezones, mientras los tocaba y masajeaba como yo sabía que a las mujeres les gustaba. Su respiración se aceleró, bajó sus párpados rindiéndose al placer y no pude más que sonreír victorioso.

—Abre los ojos, Isabella —ordené para que se viera en el espejo. Quería que observara cómo se veía disfrutando de lo que yo le hacía, cómo su rostro estaba por mi causa.

Una música comenzó a sonar, su celular vibraba en el mueble del frente. Solté un poco mi agarre, pero no mucho, para dejar que se acercara a tomarlo, cuando vi la pantalla de su celular fue cuando me di cuenta de que tenía novio, pero eso no era un obstáculo. Yo estaba "comprometido" y sólo seria fiel cuando me casara… todavía no.

Le ordené que contestara, era algo que me gustaba, es mi manera de saber que tengo el control de las cosas. Después de lo de Kate, me había vuelto un hombre desconfiado, a pesar de llevar ya dos años junto a Tanya, mi confianza por ella seguía igual a como el primer día que nos conocimos.

Habló con mucha dificultad ya que no dejé de tocarla, pero el tiempo estaba pasando y, si seguía aquí, Tanya podría sospechar algo, así que con mucho pesar la solté para salir finalmente del cuarto y encaminarme nuevamente a la fiesta, claramente pasando por el baño un momento para acomodar un poco "mi problema", que ya se notaba demasiado sobre el pantalón. No podía llegar a la fiesta con un bulto… lo arreglaría cuando llegara a casa.

—Mi amor ¿está todo bien? —pregunto Tanya al sentarme en nuestra mesa.

—Sí Tanya, todo bien. —Sonreí tranquilamente.

Entre conversaciones y bebidas se hizo la hora del pastel, me levanté para junto a ella y Vanessa colocarnos en un lugar dónde pudiésemos ver a la cumpleañera. Un chico estaba a su lado, moreno, alto de bien parecido, seguramente era el novio. Tanya se recostó en mi pecho y pasé una de mis manos por su cintura, lo que hizo que moviera su trasero por encima de mi polla y ésta despertara de nuevo, escuché una risa de su parte.

Isabella le hizo señas a Vanessa para que se acercara a ella. Cuando llegó a su lado alzó la mirada encontrándose con la mía, le di una de mis sonrisas que sabía que nunca fallaban y, con ella no fue diferente, el rubor en sus mejillas se hizo presente. El chico a su lado le tomó el rostro besándola, confirmando mis sospechas.

.

.

La hora de irnos había llegado, Isabella me había tentado toda la noche… mucho más cuando comenzó a bailar sensualmente en la pista, no pude quitar mi vista de su cuerpo. Necesitaba una buena follada, esta noche Tanya dormiría conmigo, pero no sería suficiente, la quería a ella… había despertado una obsesión en mí que tenía que saciar, o ver la manera de calmar de algún modo.

Cargué a Vanessa que estaba agotada y caminé junto con Tanya para despedirnos.

—Buenas noches, señorita Isabella. Muchas gracias por su invitación —dije como si nada hubiese pasado.

El chico a su lado la agarró de la cadera…

Celoso… A veces es bueno compartir.

—Gracias a usted por haber aceptado —respondió sonriente.

—Disculpen mi descuido, les presento a mi prometida, Tanya Denali. — Esperé a ver su reacción, pero no se inmutó, esa era una buena señal.

—Mucho gusto, señorita Tanya. —Hizo un asentimiento de cabeza.

—El gusto es mío, Isabella. — Tanya habló educada, simpatizaba rápidamente con las personas.

—Les presento a mi novio, Jacob Black. —Ofrecí mi mano para estrecharla con la de él, e igualmente Tanya.

—Bueno, espero que hayas disfrutado lo de esta noche —dije pícaro, esperando que entendiera a que me refería—. A esta fiesta que tus padres prepararon.

—De hecho sí, lo disfruté mucho. Gracias. —Sonrió juntando su mirada con la mía, había entendido y ahora me seguía el juego… esto me gustaba.

—Espero que te guste el regalo, yo mismo lo escogí. —Pareció no entender a qué me refería, le di una sonrisa disipando sus dudas. No sé porqué me parecía excitante provocarla en presencia de nuestras parejas.

.

.

Me despedí de ellos y de los padres de Isabella, necesitaba una descarga rápido… Maldito bulto… Traté de nuevo de acomodarlo en mi pantalón para que no se notara, mientras nos marchábamos de la casa Swan. Salimos en mi volvo, Tanya estaba con una sonrisa pícara, ella sabía lo que provocaba en mí cada vez que se restregaba contra mi polla, pero eso acumulado a lo sucedido con Isabella, me tenía peor que otras veces.

Llegamos a casa, dejé a Vanessa en su habitación durmiendo y, sin esperar, entré en la habitación de Tanya.

Estaba de espaldas a la puerta, el vestido rojo que tenía puesto estaba enrollado en sus caderas, dejando su espalda desnuda. Caminé hacia ella tomando sus pechos en mis manos haciéndola gemir, movía sus caderas restregándolas esta vez con más descaro en mi polla haciendo que creciera rápidamente.

—Edward. —Jadeó mientras besaba y mordía su cuello excitándola.

Hizo el intento de voltearse, pero la detuve apretando sus pezones sacando un grito de sus labios. Bajé una de mis manos hasta su vestido quitándolo por completo, rozando su piel en el camino. Se giró atacando mis labios con ferocidad, sus manos fueron ansiosas hasta mi camisa desabotonándola, la apreté a mí haciéndola gemir cuando sintió mi virilidad en su húmedo sexo. Puse mis manos sobre sus pechos inclinándome un poco para saborearlos, mordiendo sus pezones mientras gritaba mi nombre.

Sus manos volaron hasta mi cinturón, lo soltó bajando mi bóxer y dejando escapar mi polla que ya tenía un poco de líquido pre seminal, tomé su trasero entre mis manos para alzarla haciendo que ella envolviera sus piernas en mis caderas, enterrándome en ella con una sola estocada. Mi miembro salía y entraba una y otra vez de ella mientras nos besábamos desesperados…

—Más Edward… más…

Aceleré mis movimientos entrando más profundo en ella, el sudor corría por mi pecho y sentía que iba a venirme. Tanya dio el último grito de éxtasis mientras yo me liberaba en ella… Lo extraño es que en el último momento, esos ojos castaños y los gemidos de Isabella, habían llegado a mi mente acelerando el proceso para hacerme venir…

.

.

El fin de semana había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Tanya se fue de viaje el sábado temprano a New York, tenía que arreglar unos asuntos de la tienda con Alice y no volvería hasta una semana después. La mitad de ese día lo pasé trabajando en mi despacho, mientras Vanessa estaba viendo sus caricaturas.

Hoy, Carlisle y Esme habían llamado como siempre para hablar con mi hija, ella los extrañaba, tenía pensado ir en unas semanas, pero la noticia de mi madre me había hecho dejar en el olvido tal visita.

—_Kate vino a la casa ayer hijo, dijo que te encontraría Edward… _

Maldita… No dejaría que se acercara a Vanessa…

En la tarde del domingo decidí llevar a Nessie al Warren G. Magnuson Park, pude compartir un poco con ella. Se veía tan feliz… No permitiría que nadie le quitara eso, la hermosa sonrisa que ella tenía siempre. Mientras estaba recostado en mi coche viendo como Vanessa corría de un lado a otro jugando con el agua del lago Isabella vino a mi mente. Ella había disfrutado lo que yo le hice, al parecer no le confesó nada a su novio y disimuló todo el tiempo sobre lo sucedido.

Esa noche Tanya había bajado mi calentura, pero hizo un trabajo que no era de ella, era de Isabella. Yo la quería en mi cama, no me importaba si ella tenía novio o yo estaba comprometido, eso ayudaba mucho más a lo que tenía pensado hacer.

Llegamos a casa un poco cansados, pero antes de dormir tenía algo pendiente… Así que tome el teléfono y llamé ordenándole que estuviese mañana temprano aquí, si cuidaba a Vanessa en mi casa las cosas serían más fáciles. Dudó por un momento, pero yo no le dejé opción, por lo que finalmente no le tocó más que acceder.

.

.

Me desperté temprano como siempre, tomé una ducha. Salí de nuevo al cuarto con la toalla en la cadera, me sequé y me puse mi traje azul con una camisa del mismo color y mi corbata.

Bajé a tomar el desayuno junto a Vanessa, que ya me esperaba en el comedor, revisé mi celular para divisar la hora. Llegaría tarde… Josefine entró a la cocina excusándose.

—Señor, la Señorita Swan ha llegado.

—Dile que me espere en mi despecho Josefine. —Terminé mi desayuno, revisé de nuevo la hora y ciertamente así había sido, llegó tarde.

Caminé hasta mi despacho abriendo la puerta de madera para entrar, ella se encontraba parada de espalda a mí. Mi polla saltó, irguiéndose al momento… Sus piernas estaban completamente visibles gracias al pantalón corto que se había puesto, una camisa blanca y el cabello lacio llegando a sus caderas, casi tocando su trasero.

Llegue a mi silla sentándome frente a ella, indicándole que también tomara asiento. Estaba ruborizada, en realidad se veía jodidamente sexy así.

—Señor Cullen…

—Isabella has llegado tarde, así que tienes una falta, además de que ahora vuelves a llamarme Señor.

—Discúlpeme no era mi intención. —Bajó su rostro hacia sus piernas, dándome una hermosa vista de sus pechos—. Es que anoche…

—¿Qué? ¿Estuvo follando con su novio? —Su rostro estaba más rojo que antes—. Isabella, te he dicho que tienes un falta, pero antes que nada quiero hablar contigo.

—Dígame… —Sonó casi en un susurro.

—Quiero hacerte una propuesta Isabella, sé que lo de la otra noche te gustó…

—No, discúlpeme, pero no puedo.

—¿No puedes qué Isabella? —Me levanté de mi asiento rodeándolo para llegar frente a ella—. Te dije que no me gustan las mentiras… —Pasé mis manos por sus hombros, ella cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar—. Te quiero Isabella… pero necesito que digas que sí.

—Yo… No puedo… Jacob… —tartamudeó.

—No me interesa tu novio Isabella, tampoco Tanya, esto será entre tú y yo. — Ella abrió sus ojos mirándome, tal vez preguntándose si era una broma—. Tengo entendido que se casarán en algún momento —ella asintió—. Te propongo un trato Isabella —paseé mis manos por sus brazos bajando lentamente las tiras del jeans—. Quiero que estemos juntos, quiero tenerte conmigo hasta que alguno de nosotros nos casemos. No dormiremos juntos, sólo follar… Tú puedes estar con tu novio y yo igualmente con Tanya, pero hasta que nos casemos estarás conmigo.

—¿Cómo? —Se levantó de la silla. Sus ojos me miraban interrogantes pero no la dejaría ir, no aceptaría un no como respuesta. Tomándola por sorpresa ataqué sus labios saboreándolos, mordí su labio inferior pasando mi lengua por él para pedir permiso, ella jadeó y no esperé más para introducir mi lengua. Su cuerpo estaba caliente, su respiración acelerada… Cuando el aire ya nos faltaba a ambos me alejé un poco agarrándola de los hombros.

—Isabella necesito que me digas que sí…

—Lo hare… Haz lo que quieras conmigo. —Sonreí triunfante… La disfrutaré… Isabella sería mía de todas las maneras sexualmente posibles…

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció este primer POV Edward? Ya ven, la pequeña Vanessa tiene madre y no es Tanya. Edward ha sufrido mucho así que ya saben por qué es como es. Ya todo ha comenzado, Isabella ha aceptado la propuesta de Edward pero ¿ahora que pasara?... ¿Kated encontrara a Vanessa y Edward? ¿Se arrepentirá Isabella de la decisión que ha tomado?**

**Muchas preguntas que pronto tendrán respuesta nenas, así que no se pierdan ningún capitulo. Por ahora estoy con unos problemitas para conectarme e igualmente mi beta pero haremos todo lo posible para traerle nuevo cap esta semana que comienza.**

**Como siempre las invito a unirse a nuestro grupo en Facebook (link en mi perfil) allí publico adelantos especiales para las lectoras, imágenes, videos y muchas cosas más sobre esta historia.**

**Besos y nos leemos la próxima…**

**Las quiere, Yexsi**


	6. Rendición

*******Disclaimer****:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los utilizo para crear mis propias historias.

*******Advertencia****:** Está clasificada con "Rated M". Contiene escenas de sexo y vocabulario explícitos.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias a mi beta Sool Onuma, Betas FFAD. Beta de verano: Leticia Eugenia.**

**www facebook com/groups/betasffaddiction**

* * *

Esta mañana se me había complicado todo, los nervios más los sueños no me dejaron descansar. El tiempo no había estado a mi favor y llegué tarde a la casa de Edward, haciendo esperar por unos cuantos minutos de más al chófer de una ostentosa y elegante limosina negra, que me aguardaba fuera para llevarme a mi destino. Después de mucho buscar, me decidí por estrenar el short de jeans que compré con Rose en el centro comercial el sábado, una franelilla blanca, mi cabello suelto y me calcé mis convers negras, más un poco de maquillaje.

Pedía al cielo por no encontrarme con Cullen al llegar, pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado, él estaba en la casa y había pedido que lo esperase en su despacho. Cuando entró unos minutos después de mí, se veía un poco molesto por mi retraso. Estaba nerviosa por estar sola nuevamente con él, pero eso no evitó que me sonrojara al verle. El traje azul que vestía le hacía ver jodidamente sexy… Me quedé boquiabierta cuando me hizo la propuesta, simplemente no lo creía.

¿Por qué yo? Me pregunté una y otra vez pero eso no importaba, por más que me negaba, mi cuerpo reaccionaba al contrario que mi mente, no quería engañar a Jacob, pero el beso de Edward me había convencido y sin más, solté las palabras que tal vez… quizás algún día me arrepienta de haber dicho…

—Lo haré, haz conmigo lo que quieras…

Edward tenía esa sonrisa torcida plasmada en su rostro, aquella que hacía que mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Sus manos viajaron a mis caderas para acércame a él y atacar nuevamente mis labios con los suyos.

Calor, deseo, lujuria…

Sentía su excitación en mi vientre… ¡Oh por dios es enorme! Me levantó tomándome por las caderas, sentándome con agilidad sobre el escritorio, su lengua exploraba mi boca acallando mis gemidos, mis dedos pasaban una y otra vez por su hermoso cabello, acercándolo a mí. Dejó mis labios para hacer un recorrido con los suyos por mi mentón y mi cuello hasta llegar a mis senos. Mordía delicadamente por encima de la tela, haciéndome jadear mientras lo agarraba de su pelo para que no se apartase y siguiese con su tarea. Sus manos recorrían el contorno de mi cuerpo subiendo hasta tomar mi cabello, me hizo arquearme para tener más acceso a mis pechos que ahora estaban fuera de la tela, libres para él.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, todas las dudas se habían ido o al menos eso pensé, creo poder hacerlo… Disfrutaría de lo que Edward me daría, hasta que terminara.

El teléfono de la oficina lo hizo detenerse, se separó de mí dándome una mirada lasciva.

—Esto apenas comienza Isabella.

Lo tomó con toda tranquilidad, dejándome ahí sentada tratando de calmar mi respiración.

—La puerta a la derecha. —Me volteé para ver lo que señalaba, supuse que era el baño. Caminé presurosa para alistar mi vestimenta. No puedo creer lo que he hecho… Salí del baño luego de tomarme unos minutos y arreglarme, estaba más calmada y dispuesta a hacer lo que venía, cuidar a Nessie.

Lo vi hablando por el celular, su cara estaba seria, parecía perdido viendo por el ventanal. Pasé mi vista por su cuerpo, los pantalones se ajustaban perfectamente a su trasero. Caminé hasta la puerta para salir de allí, no quería tentarle más; estaba a punto de abrirla cuando él habló.

—Creo que está de más decir que esto queda entre tú y yo, Isabella. —Asentí abriendo la puerta para escapar, necesitaba pensar y claramente cerca de él, no podía hacerlo.

.

.

El día había pasado sin más encuentros con Edward, me dediqué a cuidar a Nessie. Ella estaba muy feliz porque pudiese cuidarla en su casa, me llevó de la mano por toda ella para mostrármela. Esta era mucho más grande que la mía, cinco cuartos, sala, cocina, una piscina bajo techo, el despacho de Edward y un cuarto de juegos para la pequeña, donde nos la pasamos la mayor parte del día.

A las seis de la tarde ya era la hora de retirarme, me despedí de la pequeña, y James, como supe que se llamaba el chofer, ya me esperaba afuera para llevarme de vuelta a casa. Edward no apareció para despedirse, tampoco en todo el día vi a Tanya, así que supuse que estaría con ella o en el trabajo. Mi celular vibró haciéndome saber que me había llegado un mensaje.

*Espero que lo haya pasado bien en su primer día, Isabella*

Era él…

*Si, todo muy bien señor Cullen*

Este hombre está loco, o tal vez los dos lo estábamos por estar haciendo esto.

*¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me tutees Isabella? Ya me está molestando repartírtelo y te advierto que no te gustaría verme enfadado.*

Sus palabras en vez de asustarme, habían hecho todo lo contrario, me excitaban.

_Descarada…_

Estúpida voz… ¡Cállate!

Respiré profundo pensando bien mi respuesta y tecleé.

*Me encantaría verlo enfadado señor Cullen*

A la mierda con todo… quería picarlo, en realidad quería saber qué sería capaz de hacerme enfadado. Tan sólo la idea me emocionaba.

Su respuesta no tardó en llegar.

*No juegues con fuego Isabella*

Odiaba que las personas me llamaran por mi nombre completo, pero no me importaba que él lo hiciera, no entiendo por qué…

*¿No lo estamos haciendo ya?*

—Señorita Isabella, ya hemos llegado. —Sin darme cuenta me encontraba fuera de mi casa.

Me despedí de James y entré, saludé a Charlie y Renée que se encontraban ya cenando, me invitaron a acompañarles, pero la verdad, tantas emociones me tenían el estómago revuelto así que decidí mejor subir a mi habitación. Me recosté en mi cama y mi mente volvió atrás, a lo sucedido en el despacho de Edward.

—_Esto apenas comienza Isabella._

Sus palabras golpeaban en mi mente haciéndome estremecer por la anticipación. Mi celular volvió a vibrar.

*Sí y te sorprenderá lo bueno que soy jugando con él. Buenas noches Isabella*

¿Qué demonios? Estaba completamente loca, metiéndome en la boca del lobo… Dios… Pero, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan tentador?

_La única manera de liberarte_,_ es sucumbir a él._

Esa maldita voz no ayuda en nada.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Necesito hablar con alguien, sabía que esto debía de quedar entre Edward y yo, pero necesitaba desahogarme. Tomé mi BlackBerry y marqué el número que me sabía de memoria.

—¡Hey Bells! Hasta que sé de ti amiga.

—Hola Rose, ¿cómo estás?

—Muy bien gatita, cuéntame… ¿Cómo te fue tu primer día en la casa del sexy Cullen?

Suspiré al recordar cómo había resultado todo.

—¿Qué pasó Bells? ¿Te hizo algo? Cuenta gatita… vamos.

—Rose, me ha pedido que estemos juntos y he aceptado. Dios… no pude negarme, en cuanto sus labios tocaron los míos, no tuve control de mí y accedí.

—Pero, ¿cómo así Bells? ¿Dejarás al chucho?

—No le digas así a Jacob Rose, y no, no lo dejaré. Edward me ha pedido que follemos Rose. ¡Qué follemos!

—Mierda amiga, eres una suertuda. Pero no entiendo, ¿cuál es el problema?

— ¿Qué cuál es el problema? Rose, él está comprometido y yo estoy con Jacob, no sé qué hice… —pasé mi mano por mi cabello nerviosa.

—¡Ah no! Bells… No te arrepientas ahora amiga, vamos cuéntame más.

—Ya veo que disfrutas con esto —escuché una risa de su parte—. Bueno, ha puesto reglas. Dijo que no dormiríamos juntos, sólo será sexo, además de que esto terminará cuando algunos de los dos nos casemos, lo cual me dio a entender que él sabe que Jake y yo vamos en serio.

—Entonces te investigó gatita, bueno… creo que están jugando con fuego amiga, los dos lo hacen. Yo sólo espero que tú no salgas quemada.

—¿Ves Rose? Demonios… ¿Qué hice? —Esto iba de mal en peor.

—No me escuches Bells, ¿olvídalo, sí? Disfruta amiga. Jacob no estará contigo hasta que se hayan casado y cuando eso pase, tú terminarás todo con el papacito de Cullen, así que nadie sale herido. —Tenía razón—. Sólo será sexo Bells, sólo eso.

—Sí tienes toda la razón Rose, sólo será eso.

Hablamos un rato más sobre ir al pub este fin, según Rose tenía demasiados días en abstinencia. Reímos un rato y me desahogué con ella, esto era lo que necesitaba… hablar con alguien que me entendiera, y ella siempre lo hacía.

Mi BlackBerry volvió a vibrar y mi corazón se aceleró, me tranquilicé un poco al ver que era Jacob quien llamaba.

—Hola pequeña, ¿cómo estás? —Actúa con tranquilidad.

—Muy bien amor, ¿tú qué tal? —Comencé a buscar un cambio de ropa y la toalla para ir a bañarme.

—Ocupado pequeña, mucho trabajo y la universidad, pero te prometo que mañana iré a verte. Ya te extraño. —Jacob va en el 3er. año de la carrera de Arquitectura en la Universidad de Washington

—Yo también te extraño ya bebé, ¿cómo esta Billy?

—Mucho mejor, sólo era una gripe lo que tenía. Sue te manda saludos preciosa.

—Dile que también le mando saludos a los dos. Bebé, me voy a dormir, fue un día algo agotador. Nos vemos mañana…

—Excelente preciosa, te amo Bella…

—Yo también te amo Jake.

Corté la llamada y me dirigí al baño con mi toalla en mano para tomar una ducha. En verdad amaba a Jake, sólo buscaba la manera de desahogarme. No quería que nuestra relación terminara y eso pasaría si seguíamos como estábamos, con mi insistencia para estar juntos, para que fueran más que puras caricias. Sabía que él no aceptaría lo que estoy haciendo, ni siquiera porque él este en lo mismo no lo justificaba, pero de alguna manera creo entenderlo. Nunca vi indicios de que no me amase o que su atención se desviara a otras (por más que se acueste con ellas). Él me amaba a mí, yo soy la persona con la quiere casarse, con la que quiere pasar el resto de su vida e igualmente él lo es para mí, no hay dudas de ello.

Esto ayudaría a nuestra relación, aprendería de Edward, experimentaría todo lo que pudiese para ser la mejor con Jake luego. Resultaría bien…

Salí del baño ya vestida con un short y un camisón para dormir. Me acosté en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero después de media hora de dar vueltas en la cama el hambre se hizo presente. Bajé a la cocina para hacerme un sándwich.

Mañana James vendría a buscarme nuevamente, me parecía algo innecesario que pasara por mí todos los días, lo mejor será decirle a Edward que no, que me iré sola en mi auto.

Terminé de comer y subí nuevamente a mi cuarto, tome el celular. 12:00 a.m.

Joder…

No tengo nada de sueño.

Decidí seguir con el libro que Rose me había enviado.

Pídeme lo que quieras…

El loco de Eric le había regalado un vibrador en forma de labial a Jud. Que buenísima idea… Pasa desapercibido. Oh mi Dios… él había ido a su casa. Este hombre me iba a matar, era dominante, tan mandón, pero Jud no se dejaba. Me encantaba…

—_Cuando un hombre regala a una mujer un aparatito de éstos —murmura, mientras me lo enseña—, es porque quiere jugar con ella y hacerla vibrar. Desea que se deshaga entre sus manos y disfrutar plenamente de sus orgasmos, de su cuerpo y de toda ella. Nunca lo olvides._

Por un momento mi mente no estaba allí, no era Jud y Eric, éramos Edward y yo… Empecé a imaginar cómo sería estar en esta situación con él.

Mi corazón se comienza acelerar y siento mi sexo humedecerse mientras leo su primer encuentro, nuestro primer encuentro.

—Mierda de nuevo voy tarde —corrí para vestirme.

Me dormí de madrugada con el maldito libro. Pensaba que en el siguiente capítulo terminaría de ponerse buena pero no, se ponía mejor y yo quería leer.

Edward me matará…

Joder…

Corrí a buscar mis zapatillas negras que combinaban perfectamente con mi vestimenta. Un suéter de rayas blancas y negras con un short corte alto negro.

James ya estaba afuera esperándome.

—Lo siento James —dije apenada ya sentada esta vez en un hermoso BMW plateado, el sólo asintió y arrancó sin decir más nada.

Parecía estar molesto por algo. Llegamos a la casa Cullen sanos y salvos, gracias al cielo. James venía como si el mismísimo diablo le persiguiera para matarle.

Josefine me recibió sonriente, llevándome a la habitación de Nessie.

—Bells —corrió emocionada hacia mí al verme.

—Hola pequeña, ¿cómo estás?

—Muy bien… bueno no —su semblante cambió, la veía triste. Me arrodillé para quedar a su altura—. Papi se ha ido sin despedirse —¿por qué era así con ella?—. Creo… creo que hice algo malo.

—No pequeña, no creo que hayas hecho nada malo. A veces pues… —pensé un poco mi respuesta—, a los adultos nos pasan muchas cosas y nos sentimos mal. Él solo necesita estar solo por un momento, no quiere decir que esté molesto contigo.

—Pero, ¿por qué quiere estar solo? —preguntó dudosa, todavía triste.

—¿Recuerdas cuando Renée me regañó por haber tomado las galletas de su fiesta de té para nosotras? —Sonrió recordando nuestra travesura—, pues yo me molesté. ¿Recuerdas qué te dije que jugaras un rato tu sola y luego iba? —Ella asintió—, yo también quería estar sola en ese momento, pero después se me pasó y seguí jugando contigo.

—¿Entonces papi no está molesto conmigo? —Negué y ella sonrió.

El día paso rápidamente, eran las dos del mediodía y Nessie se había quedado dormida en su habitación. Decidí ponerme a recoger sus juguetes y las cosas que estaban fuera de lugar, no era mi trabajo, pero no me molestaba hacerlo.

Me parecía extraño… hoy no había recibido ningún mensaje de Edward y tampoco estaba aquí. ¿Se habrá arrepentido o yo imaginé todo lo que ayer sucedió?

_Lo extrañas, admítelo._

¿Qué demonios? No le extraño, ¿cómo hacerlo? Sólo me ponía los nervios de punta tanto silencio.

Nessie despertó a las cuatro, merendamos juntas y jugamos. Ahora estábamos viendo "Enredados" sentadas en el enorme sofá en la sala, una gran pantalla LCD y palomitas.

Reíamos como locas con Flynn Ryder y Máximo sin dejar atrás al amigo de Rapunzel, el camaleón Pascal.

Un carraspeo me hizo voltearme…

Ahí estaba él.

Su cabello estaba un poco corto, al parecer lo había domado, un traje negro lo hacía ver serio, sofisticado, pero jodidamente sexy. Él tiene ese toque erótico que me despierta un sinfín de emociones sin siquiera tocarme.

—Buenas tardes —dijo dando una sonrisa de su marca personal.

—Buenas tardes Sr. Cullen —sabía que se molestaría, pero no me importaba, no ahora que lo veía así.

—Papi —Nessie se paró del sofá colocándose enfrente de él, ella sonreía. Estaba feliz de verle. Edward se agachó y ella besó su mejilla con cariño. Era la escena más hermosa que mis ojos han podido ver.

¿Por qué no puede ser así siempre con ella?

Se separaron y la mirada de Edward se encontró con la mía, sentí mi cuerpo vibrar.

Estaba nerviosa.

—Isabella, ¿puede venir un momento a mi despacho? —Asentí.

Nessie volvió al sillón para seguir con la película, Edward comenzó a caminar y yo tras él. De nuevo a ese lugar en donde me había besado y propuesto tener sexo. Su caminar era tan perfecto, no pude evitar ver su trasero…

—¿Le gusta lo que ve? —preguntó cuando estábamos fuera de su despacho y el abría la puerta para entrar.

—Eh… Sí —confesé un poco apenada porque me descubrió.

¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Acaso tiene ojos en la espalda?

De pronto antes de llegar a su escritorio paró, mierda… ¿Qué va hacer?

—Manda un mensaje a tus padres diciendo que te quedarás aquí.

—No puedo quedarme —está loco. ¿Cómo voy a decirle que me voy a dormir en la casa de Cullen? ¿Y Jacob? El irá hoy… No.

—Isabella. No te estoy preguntando si puedes o no, te estoy diciendo que les escribas. —Se estaba pasando, ¿quién es para ordenarme?

—No lo haré. —Su cara era un maldito poema, estaba cabreado. La tensión se sentía, era palpable. Nuestras miradas estaban retándose, no bajaría la guardia, no me quedaría aquí.

Edward me miraba furioso, pero de pronto algo cambió. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, sus ojos estaban negros…

Mierda, ¿qué hice?

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, me estremecí. Por primera vez, tenía miedo. Lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia mí y yo no podía moverme, no podía hablar, estaba perdida…

Parecía un león que acechaba a su presa… yo era la maldita oveja que él se quería devorar.

Cerré mis ojos esperando. Era una cobarde, ¿por qué me intimidaba tanto?

—Te necesito Isabella —susurró en mi oído. No hubo respuesta de mi parte, no podía hablar. De alguna manera lo sentía, sabía de su necesidad, porque era también la mía ahora.

Sus manos tomaron mis caderas posesivamente acercándome a él, sentía su aroma, su calor...

Mis ojos todavía estaban cerrados, sentí su respiración en mi cuello y luego sus suaves labios recorriéndolo. Pequeños mordiscos hacían escapar suaves gemidos de mi boca.

—Me quedaré —sentí sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa, él había ganado otra vez. Esto no era bueno, odiaba que tuviera este control en mí. Dio un beso en mi cuello para separarse de mí.

—¿Dormiré aquí? —pregunté cuando pude tomar el control nuevamente de mí.

—Sí.

—¿Pero no contigo?

—Ese es el trato. —Asentí, me sentí más tranquila sabiendo que no dormiría con él, sería extraño. Nunca he dormido con nadie, ni siquiera con Jake—. Recuerda avisar que te quedarás aquí.

Ahora tenía que buscar una excusa para mis padres y Jake… suspiré frustrada. Yo y mi estúpida bocota.

¿Por qué demonios tengo que aceptar todo lo que él me pide?

_Él no pide, ordena._

Es verdad… Él no preguntaba si yo quería o no, con él era sí o sí.

Decidí por llamar primero a mis padres. Les dije que el Sr. Cullen tenía que salir urgentemente de viaje y no podía llevar a su hija, necesitaba que alguien la cuidara hasta su vuelta mañana. Para mi suerte, no hicieron muchas preguntas. Pensé de nuevo en buscarme un apartamento para independizarme, no podía seguir siendo siempre la niña de papi y mami.

Ahora sólo quedaba Jake…

Le envié un mensaje diciendo lo mismo que a mis padres, si contaba una historia diferente tal vez sospecharían que algo extraño ocurría y no quería eso. No lo tomó muy bien, tuve que prometerle que mañana le compensaría, todavía no sé cómo, pero lo haría.

Edward estaba en su despacho desde nuestra "conversación".

Fui hasta el sillón donde estaba Nessie y la llevé arriba para que se diera un baño. Edward llegó a la habitación indicándome dónde me quedaría y se fue. Nessie preguntó por qué me dormiría aquí y si tendríamos una fiesta de pijamas. No me quedó otra que mentirle también. Le dije que no podía quedarme en casa hoy por unos problemas, pero que sólo sería esta noche, espero que sea así. Ella sonrió y no hizo más preguntas.

Eran las siete, hora de la cena y yo no tenía hambre. No quería bajar… Todo esto era extraño, así que decidí irme a mi habitación.

Mi teléfono vibró y creí que era Jake pero no, era Edward.

*¿Por qué no bajas a cenar Isabella?*

*No tengo hambre*

Mentí, en realidad los nervios se habían pegado en mi estómago haciendo que este no quisiera nada.

*Tienes que comer, baja para que cenes*

*No, gracias*

Me molesta que me ordenara, joder…

No recibí más respuesta de su parte, me acosté en la hermosa cama de madera y admiré el cuarto.

Resaltaba la madera por doquier, los colores tierra y el amarillo le daban un toque sofisticado y elegante. Era realmente enorme, demasiado para sólo ser el cuarto de huéspedes.

¿Ahora qué hago? ¿Me desnudo o me quedo así? Joder… yo nunca he estado con alguien.

_No pensaste en eso cuando aceptaste._

Me chocaba que esa estúpida voz tuviera razón siempre. Bueno… yo estuve con Eliot, aunque, ¿cómo se le puede llamar a eso sexo? El sólo se movió dentro de mí, se corrió sin hacerme sentir nada.

No tengo ninguna maldita experiencia, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer… suspiré frustrada. Ya no había marcha atrás.

Esperé, esperé… y esperé hasta que la cómoda cama y las sedosas sábanas me hicieron caer en la inconsciencia.

Desperté sobresaltada después de un sueño que ahora era confuso, alcé mi rostro para ver de nuevo la habitación, todavía vacía. Él no había venido, ¿habrá sucedido algo?

Me levanté y me decidí por cambiarme, buscaría algo en los muebles para ponerme o simplemente me quedaría así. Al final, él me verá desnuda.

Me estaba quitando la camisa cuando escuché la puerta del cuarto abrirse, paré sin voltearme. Escuché sus pasos y luego lo sentí detrás de mí.

—Creo que estás haciendo mi trabajo. —Subió sus manos hasta el borde de mi camisa y dejé que la sacara por encima de mi cabeza.

—Te esperé.

—Surgió algo. —No daría explicaciones, yo tampoco se las pediría.

—Entiendo.

Sus labios se encontraron con mi cuello, besó, chupó y mordisqueó todo a su paso. Bajó sus manos hasta mis short, los desabotonó y comenzó a bajarlos mientras se agachaba a mis espaldas. Podía sentir su respiración fuerte… Cerré los ojos ante la sensación.

Cuando sentí que llegó a mis tobillos con la tela, levanté mis piernas una y luego la otra para que la quitara. Sus manos calientes quemaban en mi piel, se paseaban hasta llegar a mi sexo que latía impaciente. Sentí su aliento en mi trasero y luego un mordisco.

—Ah… —gemí de dolor o excitación, en realidad no lo sabía. Era un remolino de sensaciones las que me golpeaban, pero se sentía bien, muy bien.

Estaba de espadas, pegada a su pecho mientras quitaba mi sujetador dejando libre mis pechos, pasó sus manos por ellos mientras su lengua pasaba por mi cuello y mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Su mano se adentró en mi braga hasta llegar a mi sexo, sus dedos pasaban por mis labios íntimos sin adentrarse en mí, torturándome, calentándome.

—Por favor —supliqué. Lo quería dentro, no lo soportaba. Pero en vez de eso su dedo pulgar fue hasta mi botón haciéndome jadear y restregarme contra él.

Esto era demasiado, ¿por qué me sentía así? ¿Era diferente con Jacob? ¿Era mejor?

Deseché el último pensamiento cuando sentí que dos de sus dedos se introdujeron en mí, jadeó. Entraban, salían, entraban y salían…. Era una maldita sensación que me estaba volviendo loca. Mis manos intuitivamente fueron a mis pechos mientras él me masturbaba.

—Vamos Isabella… déjate ir. —Mi cuerpo obedeció, sus jodidas palabras eran órdenes para mí y nunca me sentí más feliz de obedecerlas. El orgasmo llegó haciendo erizar mi piel, gemí gustosa cayendo en el abismo de placer que él me había entregado.

Pero era sólo el principio… eso lo había puesto más duro y ahora no era suave, no era lento, quitó mis bragas con inquietud, dejándome a su merced. Sacó su ropa tirándola en algún lugar de la habitación y quede pasmada cuando lo vi.

Oh, por Dios…

Su falo me apuntaba, era enorme… tal vez mucho más que el de Eliot, y si así era, me dolería.

—Acuéstate, Isabella —ordenó, obedecí sin todavía quitar la mirada de su miembro—. ¿Le gusta lo que ve? —preguntó y recordé a cuando me sorprendió viendo su trasero. Bajé mi mirada ¿avergonzada? ¿Cómo podía? Estaba desnuda frente a él, había aceptado esto.

—Quiero que te toques Isabella, quiero verte mientras tú me miras a mí. Imagina que soy yo. Coloca una almohada en tu espalda y abre las piernas —hice lo que me pidió—. Mírame Isabella.

Sus manos fueron hasta su pene erecto y comenzaron a masajearlo, bombeaban lentamente mientras él me veía. Era la escena más morbosa y loca que me haya podido imaginar, pero me ponía, me excitaba como nunca.

Mis manos pasaron por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi sexo, estaba húmeda, mojada por él. Comencé a tocarme como me gustaba, poco a poco fui introduciendo mis dedos en mi interior para comenzar a meterlos y sacarlos moviéndolos, haciéndome jadear. Veía a Edward observarme y era apasionante, sus ojos negros del deseo paseaban por mi cuerpo, él era perfecto. Su cuerpo estaba muy bien cuidado, abdominales tonificados, músculos firmes.

Me calentaba más verle, mordí mi labio y me preparé para introducir un tercer dedo, los ojos de Edward se abrieron más al darse cuenta, pero no dijo nada, no paró. Comencé a bombear dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera y sentía que ya el nudo en mi vientre crecía.

—Ah… —jadeé cerrando los ojos, buscando mi liberación. Sentí que tomó mis manos, me paró el muy maldito.

—No te dije que te corrieras Isabella.

—No sabía que tenía que pedir permiso.

No respondió, se montó encima de mí tomando con fuerza mis dos manos con una sola de él y sin más me embistió.

Dolor… Maldito ardor de mierda.

—No quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso Isabella —entró… y yo gemí—. No vuelvas a hacerlo. —Sus embestidas subieron de velocidad, ya no dolía… al contrario me gustaba. La fricción que su miembro hacia dentro de mí era colosal. Era enorme, grueso, lo que hacía que se sintiera mucho más cada vez que me penetraba.

Su mano soltó las mías y éstas fueron a su espalda acercándolo más, si es que era posible. Loca ironía, al principio había dolido, pero ahora sólo lo quería más fuerte, más cerca. Sus labios suaves y carnosos atacaron los míos mientras me follaba…

–Más… —pedí cuando se separó por falta de aire. Las manos de Edward fueron a mis caderas y me arremetió más duro, introduciéndose mucho más en mí si podía ser.

Gemí…

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro estocadas más… y el orgasmo me golpeó como nunca, dejándome exhausta y a Edward a mi lado con su respiración acelerada.

Me sentí agotada de inmediato, tenía sueño… Edward se levantó y miré cómo se quitaba el condón. ¿Cuándo se lo puso?

_Estabas tan cachonda que ni viste._

Edward tomó la ropa sin hablar y se metió en la puerta de la derecha, supuse era el baño.

Lo hice…

Dios… si así era el sexo, ¿cómo demonios Jake se aguantaba con sólo tocarme? No lo podía creer, es la cosa más buena del mundo y pensar que yo me conformaba con mis jodidos dedos por tantos años, reí bajo de mi misma.

Me acomodé en la cama, tenía sueño… estaba muy cansada. Sí que es la cosa más espectacular, pero te dejaba completamente molido o tal vez sólo era porque es mi primera vez. Luego le preguntaría a Rose. Agarré las sábanas y me introduje bajo ellas.

Edward salió del baño ya vestido, me miró y sonrió. Caminó hasta la puerta y se detuvo.

—Buenas noches, Isabella. —Siempre tan educado, si cómo no.

—Buenas noches Sr. Cullen —dije para ver su reacción, el volteó y una sonrisa de su marca personal estaba en su rostro.

La puerta se cerró y estaba sola de nuevo, quería dormir. No podía ni pensar si así serían todas las veces que esté con él, llenas de morbo, dureza y quedar agotada sin siquiera poder soportar el sueño.

Si era así, valdría la pena… Quedar completamente cansada después de follar duro con Edward… valdría la pena.

* * *

**Holis chicas ;) Lamento la demora en este cap pero creo que ha valido realmente la pena. Muchísimas gracias a todas las chicas que han dejado sus review :3 Créanme que aunque no respondo todos disfruto un montón leyéndolos, gracias por agregar la historia a sus favoritos y por sus alertas.**

**Tuvimos el primer encuentro de estos dos ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Podrá todo ser solamente sexo o llegara a más?**

**Muchísimas preguntas más tendrán en su cabecita en estos momentos pero pronto tendremos la respuesta a todas ellas. Espero que allá sido de su agrado y que dejen sus lindos review haciéndome saber sus opiniones.**

**Las invito a unirse al grupo en Facebook (link en mi perfil) donde publico adelantos, imágenes, videos y donde nos divertiremos con esta u otras de mis historias.**

**Besos, Las quiere. Yexsi **


	7. Sorpresas

***Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los utilizo para crear mis propias historias.

***Advertencia:** Está clasificada con "Rated M". Contiene escenas de sexo y vocabulario explícitos.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias a mi beta Sool Onuma, Betas FFAD. **

**www facebook com/groups/betasffaddiction**

* * *

Me desperté totalmente agotada, mi cuerpo era una maldita carga en estos momentos. Se sentía como si una manada de elefantes me hubiese pasado por encima. Me removí en las sábanas quedando boca arriba mirando el techo blanco de la habitación. Mi centro dolía, demonios… Jodida noche la que tuve y pensar que sería la primera, tal vez no fue muy buena idea haber aceptado todo esto desde un principio, pero… ¿para qué mentir? Fue la mejor noche, todavía podía sentir sus manos sobre mi piel, su mirada lujuriosa devorándome, sus besos y su polla entrando y saliendo de mí. Era una maldita tortura cómo me hacía sentir.

Me levanté de la cama y tomé el teléfono que se hallaba en la mesa de luz para mirar la hora. 7:00am. ¡Mierda!

Corrí rápidamente hasta el baño, me vestí y arreglé con la misma ropa de ayer. Esto no podía volver a pasar, me daba demasiada vergüenza salir y que Josefine me viera.

Tomé mis cosas y sentí que mi celular vibró en uno de los bolsillos de mi short.

_*Isabella, puedes irte tranquilamente, pero te quiero aquí al mediodía. Edward Cullen*_

Decidí no objetar ni responderle, quería irme.

Corrí bajando las escaleras lo más rápido que pude evitando toparme con cualquier persona, sin embargo, cuando salí me estampé contra un pecho fuerte…

—Disculpe, señorita Isabella. —James me miraba expectante.

—Eh… no te preocupes, fue mi culpa por no darme cuenta.

—El señor Cullen me ha pedido que la lleve a su casa y luego vaya a recogerla al mediodía. —¿Qué diablos? ¿James sabía que me quedé anoche con él? ¿Pasaría muy seguido esto?

—No hay problema, puedo venir en mi auto. No hay necesidad de que me vayas a buscar. —No estaría yendo y viniendo todos los días con un chófer.

—Pero señorita…

—Nada James, no te preocupes por el Sr. Cullen, yo hablaré con él. —No quería que él se metiera en problemas por mi culpa y ya sabía lo dominante que podía ser Edward.

Me monté en el coche y salimos directo a mi casa. Tenía sueño, todavía estaba cansada por toda la actividad de la noche. Tuve que luchar profundamente al llegar a mi hogar para no tirarme a la cama para descansar y dormir todo el día, me di un baño nuevamente, cepillé mis dientes y me vestí con un pantalón corto de jeans color marrón y una remera gris ya que hacia demasiado calor como para andar muy abrigada.

Bajé para ir a la cocina y pasé por al lado de mi madre.

—Buenos días. —Caminé hasta ella y deposité un beso en su mejilla.

—Buen día, hija —respondió dándole un sorbo a su café—. Esmeralda ha dejado tu desayuno apartado en el microondas.

Asentí y me dispuse a desayunar. Necesitaba recuperar fuerzas, tenía que aguantar otro día en la casa de Edward. ¿Qué haría si hoy me volvía a decir que me quedara? No podía, no aceptaría. Necesitaba mudarme, tenía que irme a un lugar donde pudiera estar tranquila y llegar a la hora que quisiera sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie. Por ahora… hasta que me casara con Jacob.

_Vamos Isabella, tú puedes…_ animó mi conciencia. Tomé aire y alcé la vista hacia mi madre que me miraba interrogante.

—Renée… —Fijó sus ojos en mí para prestarme atención—. Mamá, quiero comprar un apartamento, dentro de unas semanas comenzaré la universidad. Sabes que soy responsable, quiero independizarme. —La observé fijamente diciendo mis palabras con convicción y firmeza para no darle razones de negarse o impedirme hacer lo que quería.

—Solo tienes 18 años, Isabella…

—Lo sé —dije evitando que continuara—, pero la edad no importa, muchas de mis amigas viven ahora solas y sus padres lo permitieron.

Escuché un suspiro de su parte.

_Sí, estás ganando… _dijo alegre mi voz interior.

—Tendrás que hablar con tu padre también sobre esto, si Charlie está de acuerdo pues este fin de semana iremos a ver contigo lo de tu nueva casa. —Sonreí feliz. Mi madre a veces podía ser una persona normal y no aquella mujer anticuada, solo a veces.

La mañana pasó rápidamente entre la conversación con mis progenitores. Charlie había aceptado y este fin de semana me comprarían un apartamento, solo quedaba encontrar uno que fuera de mi agrado. Hablé con Rose quien me pidió relatarle con lujos y detalles todo lo que había sucedido. Jake también me llamó para saber cómo estaba, quedamos en vernos esa noche. Lo extrañaba…

Tomé las llaves de mi carro, un hermoso Audi color plateado… Recuerdo que casi muero cuando mis padres me lo regalaron en mi cumpleaños número 16. ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una chica a la cual le encanta la jodida adrenalina y velocidad.

Manejé hasta la casa de Edward pero él no se encontraba allí, eso era bueno, podría cuidar tranquila a Vanessa sin preocuparme por su presencia.

—Bells, ¿podemos bañarnos en la piscina? —me pidió Nessie mirándome con los ojitos dulces, sabía que con eso podía convencerme.

—Pequeña, no tengo traje de baño para meterme contigo. Si quieres ve tú ¿ok? Yo estoy pendiente de ti y luego jugamos juntas. Ella asintió y salió corriendo para ir a cambiarse.

Me alegraba ver tan feliz a Vanessa, me encantaba compartir con ella, era algo que me salía natural… Rose siempre decía que sería una increíble madre, se me daba muy bien lo de los niños, por esta razón había decidido ser niñera, pero estaba por terminar ya que la universidad comenzaría en unas dos semanas y tendría que renunciar.

Edward debería contratar a otra persona para que trabajase aquí cuidando a su hija. Tenía que darle la notica lo antes posible.

Me senté en una de las sillas que estaban bien acomodadas al lado derecho de la gran piscina, me aseguré de que la niña siempre estuviera en la orilla y pasé esas horas pensando en que extrañaría cuidarla. La pequeña salió feliz, temblando y con los dedos como pasas a causa del agua.

Bañé, cambié y acosté a Vanessa para que durmiera unas dos horas -como siempre-. Salí para ir al baño y decidí ir al del cuarto donde me había quedado la noche anterior. Abrí la puerta e inmediatamente los recuerdos comenzaron a invadir mi mente, los besos de Edward, sus manos sobre mi piel, el sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocando y encajando de manera perfecta, sentí como un conocido calor asaltaba mi cuerpo.

De pronto, unas manos sostuvieron mi cadera, mi cuerpo se tensó, pero lo reconocía… sabía que era _él._ Sus pasos me guiaron hasta dentro de la habitación tomándome por detrás, cerró la puerta y colocó el seguro. Me acercó a él restregando mi trasero contra su erección haciéndome jadear, sus dedos se hundían en mi cadera y subían hacia mi vientre excitándome, acalorándome. Su colonia ligada con su aroma tan peculiar me embriaga y lograba que perdiera la razón dejándome llevar por el momento, por su toque. Su aliento caliente golpeó en mi cuello estremeciéndome, su lengua recorrió mi garganta y hombros dando pequeños mordiscos mientras sus manos me apretaban más hacia él y mi intimidad se humedecía preparándose para ser invadida por él.

Tuve que contener un gemido mordiendo mi labio inferior cuando metió su mano derecha en mi short, hizo a un lado mi braga y llegó a mi sexo.

—Joder… —gruñó cuando sintió mi humedad. Su dedo comenzó a restregar suave y tortuosamente sobre ese pequeño botón de placer, no pude evitar moverme contra su mano buscando más—, tienes que quedarte hoy, Isabella. Dios… dime que sí —dijo de manera exigente, pero no podía, no debía.

Su dedo índice se introdujo en mi interior y mis manos se alzaron por sobre mi cabeza agarrando su cabello entre mis dedos. Su toque me volvía loca, deseaba más. Sus besos húmedos recorrían mi cuello, sus dedos exploraban mi intimidad, mi pulso estaba acelerado y trataba de calmar los gemidos que luchaban por salir de mis labios, pero entonces sentí que el tiempo se detuvo y lo único que se podía escuchar eran nuestras respiraciones en la habitación. Un nudo comenzó a formarse en mi vientre, todas mis terminaciones nerviosas despertaron y el orgasmo me golpeó con una fuerza descomunal, Edward tuvo que sostenerme entre sus brazos para evitar que yo cayera en el suelo.

Mi mente se nubló y los últimos espasmos del orgasmo golpearon mi cuerpo. Nunca me acostumbraría a la manera en que Edward me hacía sentir, se podía decir que junto a él siempre estaba perdida en el paraíso, solo esperaba encontrar luego el camino de vuelta a la realidad.

Un suave beso tocó la piel de mis hombros, me soltó asegurándose que ya estaba mejor para estar de pie sin su ayuda e inmediatamente lo que me había dicho antes llegó a mi mente. _"Tienes que quedarte hoy, Isabella. Dios… dime que sí." _NO, NO, NO… repetí la repuesta una y otra vez en mi mente tratando de convencerme que en realidad era lo que quería y debía hacer.

Respiré profundo tomando valor para enfrentarme a él, pero fue una jodida mala idea, Edward se veía demasiado sexy para su propia seguridad. El traje negro de Dolce & Gabbana lo hacía ver exquisito, como decía Rose cuando veía a algún hombre muy hermoso… _"está para comérselo con los dedos"._ Sí, así estaba el Sr. Cullen en estos momentos. Pasé mi vista por todo su cuerpo, su hermoso cuerpo de Adonis hasta llegar y toparme con su mirada oscura, creo que pude ver la sombra de una sonrisa torcida dibujada en sus labios.

—Entonces, Isabella, ¿te vas a quedar? —Su tono fue seductor y raramente no se escuchó como imposición. Tardé unos minutos para entrar en razón y por fin responder con un "NO". El rostro de Edward se tensó, parecía debatir algo en su mente, luego se volteó para abrir la puerta y se fue. Odiaba haberme negado. Claro que quería quedarme… moría por estar juntos nuevamente, pero no podía ser aquí, no de nuevo.

Recordé lo que venía hacer en un principio así que fui directamente al baño, me lavé el rostro, acomodé mi ropa y salí de la habitación como si nada hubiese sucedido. Esto era una maldita locura, suspiré sonoramente mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de Vanessa. Edward estaba loco si pensaba que yo me quedaría nuevamente, pero si quería seguir con esto, sea lo que sea, tendría que buscar la manera de que funcionara, que nadie se enterara hasta que acabara.

Vestí a Nessie nuevamente para dejarla y poderme ir por fin a casa. Jake venía hoy y estaba muy entusiasmada en verlo, lo extrañaba. Ok… hasta yo misma sabía que eso sonaba totalmente alocado sabiendo que estuve con Edward anoche, también me besó hoy y había tenido un fabuloso orgasmo gracias a sus benditas manos, pero solo era deseo… sí, solo era el deseo de follar, nada más… Con Edward era fuego, adrenalina, pasión, morbo y prohibido; en cambio, Jacob era mi sol, seguridad, amor, cariño y ternura.

Definitivamente estaba loca y demasiado confundida.

Si esto llegara a descubrirse, si alguien más se enteraba sería todo un maldito desastre. No me casaría con Jacob, además de que rompería su corazón, mis padres me odiarían, Renée seguro me desheredaría, mi vida quedaría totalmente arruinada y destruiría muchas más… Edward perdería a su prometida y quién demonios sabe lo que mi padre sería capaz de hacerle si supiera que su niña estuvo haciendo cosas inmorales -como diría él- con un hombre de 29 años, con hija y comprometido. ¡Oh, por Dios!

Tenía que pensar en algo antes de que le entrara el "Jodido Sr. Mandón" a Edward nuevamente.

Salí despidiéndome de la pequeña Nessie, me encontré con Josefine en el camino y la saludé con un efusivo beso en la mejilla, esa mujer era un amor. Por suerte no logré ver a Edward por ningún lado así que caminé directamente hacia mi auto y me subí manejando directamente a mi casa. Prendí el IPod y di _play _a mi lista de reproducción.

DNA de Little Mix comenzó a sonar, genial…

_Está en su ADN_

_ADN_

_Está en su ADN_

_Y él solo me quita el aliento_

_Lo siento cada día, y eso es lo que lo hace un hombre_

_No es difícil de entender_

_Perfecto en todos los sentidos_

_Lo veo en su cara_

_Nada más que decir_

_Está en su ADN._

_Perfecto en todos los sentidos,_ suspiré… El rostro de Edward vino a mi mente. No, no… bueno, sí es perfecto al parecer, pero yo solo quería a Jacob, solo a él.

Llegué a casa encontrando a mi madre con una de sus amigas _"ricachonas y plásticas"_ -como todas-, viejas superficiales que no tenían más que hablar sino estar alardeando de lo que poseían. Caminé hasta ellas saludándolas educadamente, mi madre me regañó por mi vestuario de nuevo ya que antes de irme esta tarde me había dicho lo inadecuado que era ir a la casa del Sr. Cullen en estas fachas -sus palabras, no las mías-. La Sra. Stanley, madre de mi amiga Jessica, me saludó con cortesía, era una vieja horrible y siempre me cayó mal. Estaba más operada que la mujer de E! de Fashion Police, tuve que luchar para no reírme delante de ella. Me despedí de manera cortés de las dos dejándolas seguir con sus banalidades y subí directamente hacia mi habitación a prepararme para la visita de Jake.

La noche pasó rápido entre charlas de Jake sobre la universidad, trabajos por hacer, proyectos… en fin, escuché atentamente a mi chico mientras admiraba su hermoso cuerpo. Jake no estaba para nada mal, sus músculos se visualizaban con gran facilidad con esa camisa blanca e instintivamente mordí mi labio inferior cuando imágenes de su torso desnudo vinieron a mi mente. Él no intento nada esa noche y eso en parte lo agradecía, creo… De alguna manera me sentía culpable por lo que estaba haciendo, pero ¿cómo demonios podía hacer? Esperar a que él se decida casar no era una opción, yo no quería casarme, no ahora. Solo tengo dieciocho años.

Di vueltas en la cama pensando en una manera para poder estar con Edward nuevamente.

_Eres una descarada, ya lo extrañas…_

Demonios, claro que lo extrañaba, ¿cómo alguien puede ocasionarte tantas sensaciones con un solo toque? No lo entendía, era tan diferente a lo que sentía con Jake.

"_Lo prohibido se nos hace tentador",_ ese dicho tenía tanta razón.

Morfeo se apiadó de mí, pero esta noche no parecía tener el mismo aspecto que siempre ya que me perdí en esos ojos esmeraldas cayendo en sus brazos gustosa.

Desperté el jueves con más ánimo después de un buen descanso, además de que encontré la solución para el problema de estar con Edward.

_Querida, te tengo una buena noticia y una mala, la buena es que ya tienes lugar para estar con el jodido Sr. Cullen, pero la mala es que tu pobre cosita tendrá que esperar hasta la próxima semana._

Estúpida conciencia…

Bueno, lo que importaba es que ya tenía el apartamento que mis padres me comprarían y me venía excelente en estos momentos. Me aplaudí mentalmente por hablar con mis padres para que me dejaran vivir sola.

Entré al baño para darme una ducha, me arreglé rápidamente con un jeans, una camisa blanca, me coloqué un lindo colgante que Rosalie me regaló, un poco de maquillaje, el cabello en un moño y unos lentes de sol. Me miré en el espejo fijándome que estuviese bien; busqué en el armario el traje de baño para jugar hoy en la piscina con Nessie y bajé a desayunar. Mis padres no estaban, así que luego de desayunar partí al trabajo.

Nessie estaba muy entusiasmada, en cuanto le mostré que traía el traje de baño me pidió cambiarse para bañarnos. Edward no estaba en la casa cuando llegué así que decidí no pensar más en él, cuando tuviera las llaves de mi apartamento en mano hablaría con él y bueno, también quedaba decirle que no podría seguir cuidando a Vanessa.

Comenzamos a jugar en la piscina, gracias al cielo yo sabía nadar debido a que Vanessa me pidió que la enseñara. Reí de mí misma recordando como Charlie me instruyó, muchas veces le hacía pasar sustos cuando me ponía a jugar sola tratando de aguantar la respiración. Tomé a Nessie para que se agarrara del borde con sus manos y luego comenzase a mover sus pies, le mostré exactamente como Charlie me había enseñado.

La pequeña y yo jugamos a aguantar la respiración, claramente en la parte menos honda de la piscina. Reí cuando ella me ganaba y en realidad no era porque yo la dejase, realmente era buena. Un carraspeo me hizo parar antes de introducirme con ella nuevamente para la revancha, levanté mi rostro y lo que vi me dejo atónita. Un hombre corpulento nos miraba, sus cabellos cortos rizados y los hoyuelos en sus mejillas a causa de la enorme sonrisa que tenía en sus labios le daban el aspecto de un niño pequeño… claro, nada más en el rostro, ya que su cuerpo parecía el de un dios de la mitología griega.

De pronto la voz de Nessie me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Tío Emmett. —Se movió rápidamente en el agua para llegar a la escalera y salir corriendo hacia los enormes brazos del que ahora sabía que era su tío. Él la abrazó cargándola con ternura y entusiasmo, depositó un beso en su mejilla y la dejó en el suelo pasando su mano por el cabello de ella desordenándolo.

Me moví hacia la misma escalera que Nessie había utilizado para salir y me uní a los dos.

—Mucho gusto, Isabella Swan —dije cuando ya estaba de pie delante del dios griego. En definitiva la genética había sido demasiado buena con la familia Cullen.

—Un gusto, Isabella. Soy el tío de esta pequeñita…

—¿Emmett? —La voz de Edward se escuchó a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros. Di la vuelta para verlo, el jodido Sr. Cullen tenía cara de cabreado.

—….y el hermano de este amargado. —Emmett terminó su oración con una risa burlona.

El ambiente se sentía tenso, en realidad no tenía idea del porqué, es decir… son hermanos, ¿no? Tal vez no se llevaban bien, sinceramente esta era la primera vez que veía a alguien de la familia de Edward en la casa, era extraño… suponiendo que tiene una hija, yo sin necesidad de tener algún parentesco deseaba verla y compartir con ella, ¿cómo la familia de Edward no?

Nessie rompió el silencio cuando corrió todavía mojada a causa del agua de la piscina hacia su padre, él sonrió… su rostro cambió completamente al verla tan feliz porque él estuviera allí y eso me alegró, me gustaba verla contenta.

Me fui con la niña hacia la habitación para cambiarnos dejando a Edward y a Emmett en el área de la piscina, este último se despidió de manera muy amable, pero para nada insinuante, bueno… al menos a mi parecer aunque creo que al Sr. Cullen no le causó gracia ya que su rostro se tensó de inmediato haciéndome apresurar para salir de allí lo antes posible.

¿Qué diablos? ¿Estaba celoso?

_Nah… Estás pensando bobadas._

Sí, solo eran cosas mías.

Terminé de bañar y vestir a Nessie para que bajara a almorzar así que aproveché el momento para darme un baño y vestirme, decidí que cuando fuera la hora de su siesta hablaría con Edward sobre mi retiro y tal vez podría comentarle lo del apartamento. Sentí mis mejillas calientes a causa del rubor, el solo pensar decirle que viviría sola y podríamos estar juntos me apenaba. Tal vez podría sacar el tema de manera casual, hablar sobre mi mudanza cruzando los dedos para que él se dé cuenta de lo que realmente quiero darle a entender.

Suspiré pensando la manera adecuada para decirle… mejor dejaría que saliera en el momento, ya encontraría la manera de contarle.

Almorcé en la cocina junto a Josefine hablando cosas triviales, mientras Edward, Emmett y Nessie lo hacían en el comedor. Normalmente también lo hacia allí, pero hoy era mejor dejarlos solos, era un momento familiar y no quería incomodar.

Subí con Vanessa a su habitación, ella estaba agotada a causa de nuestra actividad en la mañana así que era hora de la siesta. Le di un beso en la mejilla y tomando todo el valor que podía salí directo al despacho de Edward, luego del almuerzo él y su hermano habían entrado allí y todavía no salían.

Cuando me dispuse a tocar la puerta de madera para pedir permiso y entrar, no pude evitar escuchar la conversación que se daba dentro.

—Ella quiere la custodia compartida de Vanessa, Edward. Ha ido a casa y mamá la ha corrido. ¿Cómo demonios se atreve a aparecer? —¿Custodia de Vanessa? Oh, por Dios… Tuve que tapar mi boca antes de que un pequeño grito de asombro escapara de mí. La madre de Nessie, ella… ella había regresado.

Unos pasos fuertes sonaban de aquí para allá en la habitación, supuse que era Edward.

—No le daré la custodia. —Su voz sonó cortante. Definitivamente estaba enojado.

El silencio llenó el lugar. Me sentía como una total chismosa pero tenía curiosidad, no sabía mucho de la madre de Vanessa, solo que la había abandonado. Me hacía la misma pregunta que Emmett, ¿cómo demonios se atrevía a aparecer? A la pequeña Nessie seguro le ha hecho tanta falta su madre. No entendía como alguien no querría estar cerca de ella.

—Alice te manda saludos, dice que Tanya volverá el lunes —habló Emmett rompiendo el silencio—. Y déjame decirte, hermano, que si tú no decides casarte de una buena vez con Tanya, Alice misma te llevará con una correa en el cuello al altar.

—¿Qué demonios? Estoy harto de discutir esto con Alice. —La risa de Emmett se escuchó.

—Ya hermano, mejor hazme un favor y dime, ¿quién es Isabella? ¿Tiene novio?

—¡Emmett! —La voz de Edward sonaba molesta y él solo respondió con una risa.

—Ah, vamos Eddie, ¿me vas a decir que no es linda? —Una carcajada amenazó con salir de mis labios al escuchar el apodo que tenía, tuve que tapar mi boca con mis manos para contenerme, pero al parecer fue muy tarde porque la voz de Edward habló.

—¿Quién está ahí? —De pronto los pasos se escucharon, venían directo hacia mí. Mierda… Miré rápidamente hacia los lados buscando una escapatoria, pero cuando volteé para huir escuché la puerta abrirse y definitivamente había sido descubierta.

—¿Isabella?

Respiré y me dije a mí misma: _Vamos, da la cara y miente._

—Eh… ¿Sí, Sr. Cullen? —contesté cuando ya estaba frente a él y quedé perdida por su imagen, su cabello cobrizo estaba todo enmarañado, parecía que había pasado sus dedos una y otra vez por él, la camisa blanca que antes estaba perfectamente abotonada y adornada con una corbata verde, ahora no poseía esta y tenía los primeros tres botones desabrochados dejando ver unos cuantos vellos que adornaban ese hermoso pecho de adonis. Subí mi mirada después de entrar en razón que lo había observado más de la cuenta—. Yo… ehh… necesito hablar con usted.

Ahora lo más interesante eran mis manos, sí… mis manos. No podía alzar mi rostro. Mierda, este hombre me intimidaba, pensaba en acariciar su pecho, tocarlo, besarlo, todo en él me invitaba a comerlo completo. Ok… parecía una jodida ninfómana.

—¿Está todo bien? —La voz gruesa, pero simpática de Emmett se escuchó y yo levanté mi rostro, lo vi y solo pude asentir dándole una sonrisa.

—Isabella… ¿puede ser en otro momento?

—Sí, no hay problema Sr. Cullen. —Y esa fue la mejor excusa para salir huyendo de allí, no sin antes disculparme por mi interrupción.

_Bien hecho, Isabella, ahora los dos pensarán que eres una cotilla. _

Estúpida conciencia, no ayudas en nada.

Decidí no pensar en eso, el día pasó y no me volví a encontrarme con Edward o Emmett, lo cual agradecía ya que no quería tener otro momento incómodo, creo que ya eran suficientes para un solo día. Me despedí de Nessie y Josefine terminando así otro día de trabajo.

Llegué a casa y encontré a Charlie, le di un abrazo y me recosté un rato con él en el sofá viendo el juego de beisbol. No soy fanática de los deportes, pero a veces me gustaba solo el hecho de compartir un momento así con él, en realidad me agradaba pasar más tiempo con mi padre que con Renée.

Mi celular sonó y subí a mi habitación para hablar con Jake quien me avisó que no vendría. Estaba muy ocupado con los estudios así que dudaba que nos viéramos el fin de semana, eso me entristeció un poco, últimamente estaba un poco agobiado y no podíamos estar tanto tiempo juntos, pero lo entendía, primero que todo eran sus estudios y eso yo lo respetaba. Decidí contarle lo del apartamento que mis padres me comprarían, él se alegró mucho; me comentó que Quil y Embry estaban planeando unas vacaciones para cuando terminara el semestre. Le conté sobre mi salida el día de mañana con Rose, prometí que no bebería, en realidad no era algo que debería de hacer ya que nunca bebo -al menos no en exceso-, pero si eso lo dejaba más tranquilo no había problema. Corté la llamada luego de desearnos una feliz noche y decirle cuánto lo extrañaba y amaba.

Me levanté de mi cama para darme una ducha, el agua caliente corría por mi cuerpo y no pude evitar recordar la conversación que había escuchado sin querer esta tarde. ¿Por qué la madre de Nessie había vuelto? ¿Ella lo sabría? Bueno, creo que no ya que ella me lo hubiera dicho, pero ¿cómo reaccionara cuando se diera cuenta? Me dolería mucho verla triste, ella no merecía eso.

Salí del baño y tomé un camisón de algodón que siempre usaba como pijama, hacía días que no leía, pero esta noche quería dormir temprano, quería soñar… sumergirme en ese mundo de fantasías donde yo podía ser de Jacob y a veces… de Edward.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El viernes por fin llegó y un mensaje de Rosalie con él. Joder… al fin había aparecido, en realidad sus padres le habían quitado el celular por castigo, la muy loca se había ido con su novio, ahora ex para el apartamento de este. Sí, ahora ex ya que el muy idiota la engañaba, Rose contestó su celular y resultó ser "la novia" cuando ella preguntó quién era la chica que llamaba.

Idiota… Ese maldito de Royce nunca me cayó bien.

En fin, mi querida amiga quería salir ahora más que nunca y olvidar sus penas así que hoy era noche de fiesta. Después de vestirme con una blusa azul cielo holgada, unos jeans y mis Converse negras, salí hacia mi trabajo. Hoy tal vez si podría hablar con Edward.

Pero no fue así, en todo el día no lo vi a él ni su hermano. Tendría que esperar. El día pasó sin ninguna novedad, en la mañana jugamos un rato con Nessie, tocamos el piano por la tarde y así finalmente mí día laboral finalizó.

Llamé a Rose antes de salir para confirmar, quedamos en que nos arreglaríamos en mi casa y se quedaría conmigo hoy. Manejé entusiasmada hacia mi residencia, Rose llegó unos minutos más tarde que yo. Los insultos y maldiciones a Royce no se hicieron esperar.

—Él se estaba bañando Bells, fue… fue una maldita casualidad que solo esa vez no lo hice con él, sino que me bañé antes y estaba cambiándome cuando sonó el celular, una tal Natasha decía en la pantalla —me explicaba Rose mientras gesticulaba con las manos dándole una poco de drama a todo el tema—. ¿Y sabes qué sucedió? —negué, en realidad sí lo sabía… es decir, ya me lo había contado por mensaje esta mañana, pero mi amiga necesitaba desahogarse y yo la escucharía—. Respondí, joder Bells, respondí el maldito celular lo más tranquila. Ella me dijo: _"¿Hola? Por favor con Royce"_, yo le dije _"¿quién habla?"_ Y ella me contestó: _"su novia, ¿eres su prima?" _ Demonios, ¡¿su prima?! ¡¿Cómo demonios voy a ser su prima?! —No pude evitar y me reí a carcajadas cuando trataba de imitar la voz de su "socia".

—Hey, no te rías. —Una almohada golpeó mi cabeza y reí más mientras Rose también lo hacía.

—No vale la pena, amiga —dije cuando pude parar y por fin respirar—. Vamos, gatita, esta noche olvidarás tus penas, te puedes encontrar con un galán que esté como te gusta. —Mi amiga suspiró, ahora su rostro estaba triste. Demonios, odiaba verla así.

—Lo quería —confirmó en un susurro.

—Lo sé, él solo… no valía una mierda.

Decidí cambiar el tema, pero no fue buena idea cuando la atención de ella se centró en mí. En mí y Edward. Rose moría de envidia, eso me hizo reír, según ella era una jodida suertuda por tener a ese hombre. Casi cae de bruces cuando le conté lo que había hecho, mi primera vez y el maravilloso orgasmo que él me había dado ese día en la tarde. Entre charlas buscamos lo que nos pondríamos esa noche, Rosalie optó por un bello vestido rojo strapless que realzaba sus senos y dejaba visible su bella figura, su cabello rubio estaba con unos cuantos rizos aquí y allá estratégicamente hechos por ella y un poco de maquillaje destacando su mirada. En cambio, yo me decidí por uno blanco estampado, chaqueta de cuero negra, mi cabello estaba trenzado de lado un poco suelto y estaba maquillada igual que Rose.

Luego de estar listas salimos en mi bebé hacia el mejor club de la ciudad _"Night" _y entramos rápidamente. Ser amigas del hijo del dueño nos daba la ventaja de no hacer la jodida cola kilométrica. La música movida sonaba fuertemente, el lugar estaba repleto… Caminé agarrada de la mano de Rose hasta la barra.

—Dos margaritas —pidió ella cuando el barman caminó hasta nosotras para atendernos mirando de más a mi amiga, sin embargo no le prestó atención.

Rose y yo charlábamos mientras tomábamos nuestras bebidas, más de uno se acercó para sacarnos a bailar, pero ella no estaba de ánimo así que los ahuyentaba a todos con su cara de _"vete de aquí, idiota"._ Rosalie es una hermosa persona, pero cuando anda de malas pues ni yo puedo sacarla de allí.

Después de cinco margaritas y escucharla hablar de Royce unos 215 veces más o menos -ok, lo sé, estoy exagerando pero ya me parecía que era así-, decidí arrastrar a mi amiga a la pista de baile. La canción de Rihanna, "Where have you been" comenzó a sonar, caminé pasando entre la multitud hasta el centro de la pista mientras las luces blancas parpadeaban alumbrando escasamente el lugar.

Comencé a bailar junto a Rose al ritmo de la música, no me desenvolvía tanto como mi ella, pero el licor en mi cuerpo había hecho un raro efecto en mí. Contoneaba mis caderas de un lado a otro mientras alzaba mis brazos moviéndome de una manera que yo creí era sensual con mis ojos cerrados disfrutando del sonido de la música. De pronto unas manos tocaron mi cintura, abrí los ojos sorprendida para darme cuenta de que mi amiga no estaba sola, ahora bailaba con un chico demasiado alto y vagamente conocido. Mi pareja me acercó a él y sentí su olor, su aroma me embriagó haciéndome olvidar por completo lo que iba a hacer. Guiaba mis movimientos y bajé mis manos sujetando las de él que eran fuertes, grandes y con dedos largos.

La canción terminaba y yo deseaba voltear para ver quién había sido mi pareja.

_Puedes tenerme todo lo que quieras,_

_De cualquier forma, cualquier día,_

_Para enseñarme dónde estás esta noche._

_He estado en todas partes, tío,_

_Buscando a alguien,_

_Alguien que pueda complacerme,_

_Amarme durante toda la noche._

_He estado en todas partes tío,_

_Buscándote a ti, nene,_

_Buscándote a ti, nene,_

_Buscándote a ti, nene._

De pronto las manos que me sujetaban ya no estaban, la canción finalizó y el desconocido había desaparecido entre la gente.

_Ya estás alucinando, seguro te lo imaginaste._

Tal vez sí, quizás me lo imaginé. Ok… basta de bebida por esta noche.

Comencé a caminar buscando a Rose, pero la muy hija de su madre me había dejado sola, ahora a saber dónde demonios se había metido. Joder…

_¿Y si la secuestraron? ¿Si alguien se la lleva y la droga para donar sus órganos?_

Respira profundo, Isabella. Conté hasta diez tratando de calmarme para encontrar a mi desaparecida amiga. Caminé por el bar mirando a las personas buscando su rostro…

Nada. ¡Mierda!

El celular…

¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Yo había decidido dejar el mío en el auto para estar más liberada esta noche, pero Rose no quiso hacer lo mismo, quería ver los mensajes y llamadas cuando Royce volviera suplicando perdón y ella se negaría rotundamente. Salí del pub al estacionamiento lo más rápido que pude, estaba asustada.

—Jodida Rosalie Hale si no te ha pasado nada yo misma te voy a matar por hacerme pasar este susto —dije en mi interior mientras caminaba hacia mi auto.

Abrí la puerta, agarré el celular y marqué el dos, el número de ella estaba guardado como llamada automática. Después de diez minutos llamando, dos mensajes de voz, tres de textos y como treinta llamadas al celular de Rosalie, me respondió con un mensaje de texto.

_*Bells, no te imaginas al hombre que he conseguido, el hijo de puta está muy bueno, joder, es un dios griego que ha bajado del olimpo. El cielo se ha compadecido de esta mortal, nos vemos en veinte en tu auto. Te quiero, Rose*_

—¡Qué le den…! —A mí me va a dar un maldito infarto y mi amiga ligando por ahí—. Rosalie Hale me has arruinado la puta noche.

Entré nuevamente al pub, demonios… necesitaba ir al sanitario, los nervios más los líquidos estaban haciendo efectos y mi vejiga estaba por explotar. Pasé entre las personas para llegar al baño de damas volteándome una que otra vez, sentía que alguien me seguía. Moví mi cabeza sacando los estúpidos pensamientos de mi mente, definitivamente el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto.

Pasé rápidamente al baño ya que para mi suerte no había cola, descargué mi vejiga y cuando iba a salir alguien entró al cubículo conmigo. Iba a gritar, pero la mano del intruso en mi boca me lo impidió, cerré los ojos esperando lo peor, joder. Mi corazón bombeaba rápidamente, no me atrevía a abrir mis ojos siquiera a moverme cuando _él_ habló.

—Isabella… —dijo quitando la mano de mi boca, se lo agradecía, la respiración ya me faltaba. Abrí mis ojos solo comprobando lo que mis oídos ya habían escuchado, la voz de… la voz de Edward.

Mi corazón se detuvo, mi cuerpo reaccionó a él de inmediato, a su cercanía. Estaba vestido jodidamente sexy, una chaqueta de Balenciaga negra, una camisa blanca que se veía más que ajustada a su hermoso pecho tallado, unos jeans desgastados y unas Converse. Se veía joven… demasiado _violable_ para su seguridad.

Encontré mi voz que estaba escondida detrás de mí diosa que saltaba de emoción como una niña pequeña que tenía un nuevo juguete frente a ella.

—Señor Cullen… —Sin embargo no me dejó terminar, le iba a preguntar qué hacía aquí pero sus labios se estamparon con los míos impidiéndomelo.

Me giró haciendo que quedara contra la pared del cubículo, su cuerpo cerca del mío se sentía caliente, era la sensación más jodidamente buena que hubiese podido sentir jamás. Me besaba con pasión, podía sentir su necesidad, sus manos vagaban por mi cuerpo quemando por donde pasaban, mi cuerpo se arqueaba de manera automática para buscar la fricción, la cercanía a esa fuente de placer entre sus piernas. De pronto, me tomó por sorpresa cuando sus manos fueron hacia mi trasero alzándome con agilidad provocando que mi vestido se subiera y nuestros sexos se rozaran al aferrarme con mis piernas a su cintura, Edward me sostenía con firmeza, podía sentir bajo mis manos sus músculos tensarse gracias a la fuerza que realizaba al tenerme así cargada contra la pared. Él descendió una de sus manos con velocidad desabrochando rápidamente su pantalón y sacando así ese enorme falo que tenía por miembro entre sus piernas. Echó mi tanga a un lado dándole paso a su sexo para entrar en mí lentamente, podía sentir como poco a poco me llenaba.

—Ahh… —jadeé cuando entró por completo, lo cual todavía me parecía imposible.

Edward me besó con pasión, su lengua danzaba con la mía con destreza, mis manos se sostenían de sus hombros para mantenerme. Su miembro entraba una y otra vez en mí haciéndome gemir, no sabía si alguien más estaba en el baño, podrían descubrirnos y echarnos, pero… ¡a la mierda todo, a la mierda Rose, Jake, mis padres, TODO! Si nos descubrían valdría la pena, por tan solo sentir sus besos, su toque, por sentirlo tan jodidamente bien dentro de mí.

Edward comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos introduciéndose más fuerte, mi cuerpo temblaba cada vez que lo sentía entrar por completo y luego salir para hacer lo mismo nuevamente. Sus besos se turnaban entre mis labios y mi cuello, me sostuve fuerte de sus hombros ayudándolo, tratando de no dejar caer mis piernas, pero de alguna manera alzándome para hacer de nuevo que su eje saliera y entrara provocando más fricción. Quería llegar, lo necesitaba pero no más de lo que necesitaba que él lo hiciera.

—Más... Ahh Edward… —jadeé por último cuando sentí que todas mis terminaciones nerviosas despertaban y ese tan conocido nudo en mi vientre aparecía, Edward me tomó fuerte de las caderas adentrándose con más fuerza si era posible.

—Isabella… puedo… Joder… me voy a venir dentro de ti. —Su voz sonó ronca, demandante y yo solo pude asentir como respuesta cuando esas sencillas palabras hicieron que todo dentro de mí explotara, mi cuerpo tembló y me dejé llevar por el jodido paraíso del orgasmo que él me estaba entregando. Edward dio dos estocadas más y sentí el líquido caliente de su semilla dentro de mí.

Agradecía al cielo porque Jake fuera tan prevenido para que yo no saliera embarazada, incluso sin tener relaciones sexuales me había hecho tomar la píldora. Ahora aquella decisión no era tan fastidiosa cuando podía estar tranquila con Edward.

Tratando de recuperar la respiración, me soltó con delicadeza para poder ponerme de pie, me sostuve de él mientras trataba de nivelar mi mente y hacer que mis piernas funcionaran debidamente para no caerme. Se separó de mí cuando ya estaba bien y acomodó su pantalón guardando a su _amigo_, no pude evitar mirar y quedé realmente sorprendida al notar que no estaba completamente bajo. ¿Cuánto más podría aguantar? ¿Toda una noche?

No pude evitar morder mi labio inferior al imaginarlo.

—No debería bailar con desconocidos —señaló haciéndome mirarlo, esperen… ¿Cómo dijo? Es decir que…

—Eras tú —contesté más como afirmación que como pregunta. Él solo sonrió haciéndome saber que sí, estaba demente. Mierda, este hombre estaba peor de lo que pensé y joder… me estaba arrastrando con él a la locura.

Unas risas de chicas se escucharon fuera. Sentí mis mejillas arder, nos habían escuchado.

—Tenemos que salir, Isabella. —Los ojos de Edward eran realmente hermosos, cualquier chica podía perderse en ellos y yo… no era la excepción—. ¿Isabella?

—Eh… sí, déjame salir primero. Espera cinco. —Tenía que dejar de ser tan idiota, no lo había escuchado por estar mirándolo embobada.

Respiré y salí rápidamente, dos chicas que se lavaban las manos me dieron una mirada pícara y se rieron, si antes lo dudaba pues ahora estaba segura… nos habían escuchado.

Entré rápidamente al cubículo siguiente, tomé un poco de papel sanitario para limpiar mi intimidad. Seguro Rose estaría como loca porque no había aparecido.

No esperé a Edward, tenía que salir o Rose se iría sola en un taxi. Lo haría, era tan terca que no le gustaba esperar. Pasé entre las personas con rapidez, salí hacia el estacionamiento y allí estaba mi amiga con cara de idiota recostada en mi bebé.

Rose dio la vuelta cuando escuchó mis pasos y solo me sonrió.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunté extrañada al notar que no estaba enfadada por la espera.

—Estupendamente bien, Bells —rió sola de un chiste que yo no tenía idea.

Agradecía que con quien se encontró la había hecho olvidar, aunque sea por esta noche.

Nos montamos juntas en mi coche y manejé con tranquilidad a casa. Cuando llegamos, las dos estábamos tan agotadas que solo nos despedimos para irnos a nuestras habitaciones, mañana hablaríamos de esta noche. Joder y ¡qué noche!

La manera en que Edward me había hecho sentir me asustaba, sus besos me hacían estremecer... me sentía desfallecer entre sus brazos y no tenía el control de mí, me olvidé de todo, incluso de Jacob. No sabía exactamente si todo esto era bueno, si estaba bien que me sintiera así con él o todo era un error y terminaría perdiendo en vez de ganar…

* * *

**Bueno… HE VUELTO! xD sé que he estado más de un mes desaparecida pero bueno tengo una excusa, el amor a tocado a mi puerta :3 venga creo que he encontrado a mi Sr. Cullen personal jajaja. Siento haberlas hecho esperar tanto por la actu chicas pero como ven nuestro Adonis ha vuelto con todo.**

**¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Quién bailo con Rosalie en el pub? ¿Descubrirá Emmett el secreto que guardan Edward y Isabella? ¿Se casara Edward? ¿Qué pasara con Jacob? ¿Qué onda con la loca conciencia de Isabella? (lo sé, no soy nada normal xD)**

**Muchísimas preguntas sin respuestas, así que las invito a seguir está loca que actualiza cada que le da la gana (ok no xD les prometo que ya no tardare tanto) con esta historia llena de secretos, pasión, engaños y ternura. **

**Las invito a unirse al grupo en Facebook (link en mi perfil) ;)**

**Adiosito guapuras :* nos leemos la próxima.**

**PD: Muchas gracias por la espera, por los reviews (los cuales leo pero se me dificulta responder todos) por poner la historia como su favorita y mucho más. Son un amor**


End file.
